We've Met Before
by Annika the Merciful
Summary: Emma and Killian are tied together by the Fates through time having met and connected as children. Follow them throughout their adventures as children and adults through pain and love, forgetting and remembering who they are to each other. Captain Swan. Trigger warning: Orphan Emma.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I wrote this for a friend of mine and I am finally now getting it up for her. =) Also, as a trigger warning I have focused a lot on Emma's time as an orphan and if that is a problem please do what is best for you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fairy Tale Dreams**

Emma Swan was an orphan, she had been left on the side of the road for someone to find, hopefully. Three days later a passerby had heard the cry of baby her. Following the sound the person was surprised to find a new born baby wrapped in a blanket. Over the years of her short life she had spent most of it at the orphanage she had been brought to. Her short life was a tragedy, at the age of five Emma still hadn't been placed in a home. She had been looked over and the feeling of being unloved and unwanted now held a permanent place in her small heart as the tears rolled down her face night after night. Only then did the walls that the strong little girl build come down. She kept the other children happy, smiling and laughing while she herself was breaking inside. Emma was a strong child, more so than most of the other children.

A month before her sixth birthday a couple had come in looking for a little girl of their own. They were unable to have children and wanted to be able to give a child a warm loving home that they would not have otherwise. When they had walked into the playroom, where all the children had been spending the afternoon, they had taken one look at the strong girl comforting a toddle and trying to explain why mommy and daddy weren't there. They're hearts had broken and a few days later they came back to take Emma to her new two-story blue home.

The couple was gentle and sweet; they bathed her and fed her hot meals of the most delicious food. The treated her like a princess buying her new clothes and sweet candies that she had never had. They loved her and wrapped her in their love more and more day after day. The warmth that had been slowly leaking out of her heart was being slowly coming back. She felt loved and wanted in this new home with these new people. In just a month Emma felt as though she _were _their daughter. Emma loved it.

The pain she had felt at the orphanage was disappearing, she no longer cried herself to sleep every night and if there were ever tears Emma found herself wrapped tightly in the arms of her mother and father. They were always there to chase away the bad dreams or reassure her that no one was going to take her away from them. Her smiles were genuine and she was beginning to love the people that had adopted her. They read to her bed time stories of fairy tales that Emma had only wished to be true and for the next few months Emma had her happily ever after. Days of dressing up as a princess, tea parties, and piggy back rides, picnics in the back yard, falling asleep under the stars, and hot chocolate with whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon to warm her up. Emma couldn't have asked for more loving parents or a happier time. Sadly, Emma learned all too young that no good deed goes unpunished.

One night about five months after her adoption she overheard a phone conversation the babysitter was having. Her parents had gone out to dinner and a movie which meant that Amanda was over. Emma loved Amanda, she was funny and she always let Emma watch Peter Pan, her favourite Disney movie. Amanda's tone dropped, she knew that Emma was in the other room possibly listening and when the news came it hit her like a train. In the other room Emma had been listening, she didn't understand the magnitude of most of what was being said but her six year old brain heard the panic in Amanda's voice as she asked how, and what would they do with Emma. She sat and listened hearing less and less as her fears took hold. Something bad had happened to her parents, they weren't coming back; Emma was going to have to return to the orphanage. She was shaking, she didn't want to go back, she wanted her parents, the fairy tales, the tea parties, and she wanted to be happy.

Emma didn't know what to do. She was shaking and trembling, terrified of what was going to happen. All she knew was that she had to get away; she had to run, because running was easier than trying to understand why life was so cruel. She ran as fast as her little body could take her as tears blurred her vision. She didn't know where she was running to anymore; she just knew she had to run away. Slowly the ground changed and she felt her bare feet go from touching soft wet grass to the squishy moss and prickly pine needles of the forest. Emma slowed and stopped looking at her surroundings. She had no idea where she was, she was terrified. Crumpling, Emma remained on the floor of the forest trying to hold herself together and wishing of the places in the fairy tales.

She thought she must have slept a long time when she awoke to the bright light of the sun filtering through the branches as it rose overhead. Shaking her head Emma tried to figure out where she was. She had little knowledge of forests and nothing to protect her. Hearing water moving not too far away she decided that she would get a drink and then follow the stream to hopefully a town where she could make her way from there. Emma wasn't sure where she could go. She was six with no family anymore. As the thoughts passed through her mind again she was overcome with the pain of losing her only family. Curling tightly into a ball Emma continued to cry until the tears seemed like they wouldn't come anymore. With dirt smeared on her face and tear stains on her cheeks Emma slowly made her way to the sound of the water.

When at last she reached the bank of the stream her breath caught. It was so pretty. The river was wide and shallow as it moved slowly over the smooth rocks of its bed. It reminded her of a place from one of the fantastical stories her mother had told her. The forest covered the rolling hills to the sea which Emma could see from her present position. The great beauty of the blue expanse astounded her and she wanted nothing more than to explore it on one of the many ships that she saw. She couldn't remember any sort of river like this by the house where she lived and worry started to gnaw within her. She didn't live anywhere near the ocean. How far had she really traveled last night? Young Emma moved forward to cup her hands and take a sip of water, closing her eyes loving the cold refreshing water. Suddenly she heard a loud stampede and men yelling from the other bank and moved to hide beneath the foliage. Emma could place the sound of the pounding. It was like no car or bike that Emma had ever seen and thinking about it the only thing that would sound remotely close to it would be horses. It startled Emma, not knowing what was coming.

Emma tucked herself as far under the foliage as she tried to hide and blend in with the surroundings. Holding her breath, waiting for the men to pass Emma bit her lip and starting rocking back and forth. She just wanted her parents back, she wanted to be back in bed and warm and happy. The tears left her eyes before she could try and stop them. She covered her mouth trying to stop the sounds when the men crossed the river right by her. They stopped and made camp only yards from where Emma had been hiding, making it impossible to leave without gaining their attention, and that was something she did not want.

Taking a moment to look at them Emma realized how strange their clothes were. All of these men wore tight pants, varying in shades of brown or black, tucked into boots with loose white shirts and dark vests revealing most of their chests. Emma found it strange and couldn't figure out as to why they would be dressed like that, maybe they were acting in a play, or in the circus, Emma thought. Hopefully once they were asleep tonight she could slip away unnoticed. Watching them as they moved around the small opening Emma looked on with strange fascination as the men began to set up a campfire and pulled out old looking pots to begin making a meal, which smelled rather appetizing, though Emma had no idea what was being made. Emma's stomach growled loudly as the smell reached her nose. It had sounded like a large animal growling and she had hoped no one else had heard it. Covering her stomach to help the noise Emma tried to distract herself while waiting for darkness to come.

Emma had drifted into a fitful sleep when she thought she heard the brush being pulled back and footsteps approaching. A hand around her arm pulling her out from her hiding place brought Emma from her dream reality only to find herself to be surrounded by the men she had been watching. Scared, Emma began trying to fight against them hoping that they would let her go and she could be on her way, whichever way that was. The tall gruff man holding her arm was about to start yelling when he looked down and noticed that she was nothing more than a scared little girl that had been kicking and hitting to protect herself. He released her in a moment moving down to her level as a small little boy peered around his back.

She was trying not to cry but she was trembling so hard that she could barely keep it together.

"Shh, shh. It's okay little one." His voice softened as he gave her a small smile. "Are ye alright lass?" His accented voice sounded like a worried father, but after years of not trusting adults she continued to fight against him. "Can ya' tell me yur name miss?" He hoped that maybe he could calm her down, she was so scared and the man's heart softened as he looked over the dirty frightened girl in front of him. He wasn't sure why she was still fighting but wanted nothing more than to comfort her even as she shied away from him, trying to protect herself from the harsh reality she knew.

The little boy that had been hiding behind the man that was trying to talk to her crept around his father. "Name's Killian." He gave her a slight smile while still standing close to his father.

Emma didn't like adults. They had beaten her, left her, listened to her crying and done nothing, made her go hungry, and completely forgotten about her. Though her parents had shown her love Emma knew they were gone and the walls that had protected her before came back up with a speed that was startling for a six year old. However Emma was used to other children giving up information, it was how they were, they would come to her seeking comfort. The boy looked her age as she ran her eyes up and down him to judge whether or not he was okay to trust. She worried he would turn on her but there was something hidden that Emma had no clue about and decided she would test the waters.

"Emma." was her only response before adding, "Can you tell me where I am? I don't recognize the woods." Emma didn't stutter, no matter how nervous she was and having to test the waters at this moment made her more nervous than she had ever been. Emma remained the look of being strong as she crossed her arms in front of her standing up straight and sticking her chin out. She wouldn't let the adults bully her, she'd had enough of that.

"You're in the enchanted forest, just north of the port." Killian was smiling widely now, proud that he could tell where they were. All of the trees had looked the same to him but within the last month he had been working hard to know where he was before he reached a town, on sea and on land. Killian watched her carefully noting the persona she was putting on and the emotions flicking across her face. She was scared and confused, tired, hurt but amongst all those things he could see how hard she was trying to keep a straight face.

As she words rolled off of his tongue Emma did all she could not to let the emotions overwhelm her. She wouldn't cry, she had to be strong; she had always been the strong one. The shock of his words reflected in her face. Her eyes opened wide as she truly could not believe his words. This was a dream; it had to be a dream. Emma knew that the Enchanted Forest wasn't real, it wasn't possible but all the same her surroundings were not that of her home or anywhere near her home.

"Emma, come with me, okay?" Killian's small voice broke into her thoughts. He brought her to the edge of the river pointing out at the trees and ports below them. He could see the moment where she accepted the knowledge and didn't ask questions. She continued staring out into the ocean as he took a relatively clean cloth from one of his pockets and dipped it in the water before gently removing the dirt and tear stains on her face. He hummed softly letting the melody emanate from his core hoping that it would keep her calm. She allowed him this. Usually preferring to be the one taking care of the others Emma stood in front of this boy, this boy that was kind and sweet and was trying to take care of her.

"This isn't my world. I don't know how I got here." Emma's words interrupted Killian's thoughts and actions, leaving his hand in mid-air as he was confused to what he just heard.

"What are you talking about? There is only the Enchanted Kingdom and the surrounding realms," he paused realizing he had forgotten one other place. "And Neverland." He was confused, not understanding what the little girl could mean by talking about other realms.

"I come from a city named Philadelphia." Emma stumbled over the name slightly. "In my world this place is a fairy tale." Emma watched the little boy carefully as the words that came out of her mouth were matter-of-fact. She was still reeling inside from all that had happened. She wanted to cry and scream but knowing that did her no good she stood looking at the boy, waiting for something to happen.

"Well then," Killian said with a flourish of his hands, "I demand that the lady enjoy every bit of this fairy tale." Killian was perceptive, even at his young age, he could see there was a lot more going on in her life than she had let on as well as that she had not lived a happy life. He hoped that however long her time in his land would be better as he would be the best gentleman he could and allow her to want for nothing.

A smile tugged at her lips at his flourish, loving the display. Thinking it nothing more than a fairy tale Emma curtseyed, somewhat awkwardly, "Why thank you good sir but what ever shall we do first?" Emma's heart felt like it was ripping. Her father used to play the same role that Killian was playing and it made her miss him all the more. Killian had taken to watching Emma's face closely, she was somewhat of an open book to him and even though his words were to make her happy and lighten the mood he could see that she was putting on a smile to make him feel good.

"You're allowed to miss them." His voice was soft as he stood closer to her, saying the words with a clarity that an eight year should not have. He could tell by the look on her face what had happened, the tear stains, everything made sense. He had lost his mother when he was three and knew the pain all too well. He saw it mirrored in every one of his father's features for the last five years. Pain of losing someone you loved was an emotion that Killian knew how to pick up well.

The minutes passed to hours as Killian played with Emma, telling her stories and making her laugh a true and heart felt laugh. Emma couldn't believe that this boy could mean so much to her in such a short amount of time. But as Emma drifted to sleep sharing the boy's pallet she knew that she would sleep well tonight. His small arms curled around her making her feel safe and secure. There would be no beatings ever again. No pain, just rest and Emma smiled at that thought. She had never been really taken care of and here this boy that was a little more than a stranger seemed to know exactly what she needed. She moved closer to him, enjoying his warmth and security. There was a softness that settled in her heart, a beginning of a connection that would never be broken, no matter what should meet them.

The moon rose tall overhead and something woke the children up, something they couldn't identify. They stared at each other for a minute trying to figure out without words what was happening. That was when they saw it, Emma was fading the magic that allowed her to spend time in the Enchanted Forest was calling her back to where she belonged. Her eyes went wide, "I don't want to go." She whispered to Killian clinging to him in desperartion. Killian hugged her back tightly letting her know that she was cared for and thought of. Before disappearing completely she felt a cool weight settle over her chest. Looking down she found a silver locket beautifully engraved.

"Anytime you need a smile or a reminder or me," he ended that part shyly "Hold it in your hands against your heart wishing to be with me and it will bring you to me." He smiled at her knowingly. She didn't have the ability to say thank you before she disappeared from his small arms being taken back to the small woods behind her house.

Emma looked around at the trees, she was back in Philadelphia and she was "home" but the air around her was colder, and suddenly the missing presence of Killian pulled at Emma's heart. She sighed and sat down trying to process all of the emotions. She missed Killian, his smile and laughs were contagious making her want to do the same. There was something about him that she couldn't quite place but it meant more to her than anything she had ever known. However it was all too soon taken away, Amanda ran into the clearing picking up Emma and crying. She had been terrified when Emma had quickly run out of the house. Held in Amanda's arms Emma wished they were Killian's. Amanda's too tight hug was making it hard for her to breathe and the sadness on her face was only a reminder that she would be returning to the orphanage.

It was two days later that Emma had been returned to the orphanage. It was no surprise to her, she knew how that this would have happened eventually but Emma wanted to stay, to go back with Killian, at least she would be happy there. She sighed wrapping her small hand around the locket that hung around her neck underneath her shirt and sighed. A few weeks later Emma had been told that there was a foster family had decided to take her. When they came to pick her up the man and woman stood in the door with smiles that didn't quite meet their eyes. Emma smiled up at them, hoping that this time would be better, that maybe this time she would never leave. Maybe, just maybe, they would be her parents forever.

* * *

Thanks for reading please remember to review!

-Annika


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow, I just wanted to thank all of you that have review, followed, favourited and read the story. I never imagined this kind of response. Here's chapter 2. Chapter 3 is already written and will be up in the next couple of days.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: From Family to Family**

Emma's hopes had been dashed when the family had only kept her for four months. They thought that they were not able to have children but lo and behold two weeks after finding out that they were expecting they had taken her back saying that they didn't want her anymore. The harsh words they had flung at her and pierced her heart. She watched them walk out of the room where the social services lawyer worked. Emma sat in the chair swinging her legs back and forth staring at her hands and wondering what she had done to deserve this. As the woman walked back in Emma looked up at her, her eyes glossy but strong and the woman could see that the small girl before her was heartbroken. Taking her small hand the lawyer silently took her back to the orphanage shaking her head; some children just didn't have good luck.

For the next year Emma had been in three more homes and none of them kept her for longer than a few months. Emma started to feel as though something were wrong with her. Nobody wanted her and the pain that was clouding the now eight year old girl only grew. She had grown used to the chastisement and disappointed looks on the faces of the headmistresses and workers. The first house hadn't been bad too bad, the parents were nice, but her foster brother and put a new definition on demanding and mean. He had abused her it had only taken forty-five days before she was sent back. She had counted.

The next two houses were nearly identical. She was a burden to them. She was forgotten and neglected. Neither her foster parents nor her foster siblings could remember that she was there. Her meals were whatever leftovers the family didn't want and she was often demanded to stay away from the family. She was an outcast, forgotten at school and forced to wear the same outfit for days in a row before she was allowed to wash them. She was there because they allowed her, nothing more. She was an extra meal ticket, they could get more money if they took her in and so they loneliness crept. Throughout all of this time Emma held onto the locket that hung around her neck. No one knew about and Emma had planned on keeping it that way. She often found herself humming the tune that Killian had used to calm her down to remember a time where things were better. If only they could stay that way. As every day passed and Emma felt more and more unwanted, unloved, and abandoned she had a harder time remember Killian. He was her happiness but the pain that she had experienced in her short life told her and that it was impossible to have times like that again. There was too much pain and hurt, no one cared for her and so painfully Emma wrapped the memory of Killian, his smile, his laugh, and his essence in a small little box in her heart to only be opened in her dreams, where no one could hurt her.

There were times where she went hours without eating, sometimes as long as day. When the schools had found out they were horrified, allowing her a free meal every day at lunch and reporting the abuse and neglect to social services. The school had always seen their duties to be filled and so never went beyond that. It didn't matter anyways, a few days or weeks later she was taken from the school and moved to a different orphanage, a different school, a different town.

This time she was somewhere in Illinois, Emma tried not to remember the names. It was too painful to remember each and every place that reinforced that she was unwanted and unloved. Today had been a little better, Emma had just celebrated her eight birthday at another orphanage. It was different this time, she was in a different part of the US, her last family had lived in Chicago and that's where she was now. She had been at the orphanage a month when her birthday came around. She hated her birthday, it had never brought any good memories with it. It was rather just another reminder to her of the pain she had been through in her short life. The orphanage she was in hadn't had much money, but they had had enough to make a special cake for her. Emma put on a smile to all of the workers there, they were kind – for once- and Emma wished for new parents for her birthday. Having no idea that her wish would be granted in the cruelest of ways

Emma set by the window of her "lovely" new home as she missed the cold floors, harsh head mistress and the bad food from the orphanage. _Anything would be better than this_ she thought as a shiver and a chill ran over her small six year old body. She had been with this family for less than two months and it wasn't turning out well. They lived in the suburbs outside of Chicago and had come into the city looking for a daughter. She had counted the days; she looked at the floor board by her bed where forty-two tally marks had been scratched in. She always counted.

They had been friendly enough within the first couple of weeks showering her with gifts she didn't know how to accept as the pity was visible in their eyes. They had felt sorry for her and Emma hated it. The gifts were their way of buying her happiness. If they gave her gifts she wouldn't tell that they beat her so often. That was the unspoken agreement. They had given her own room, new clothes, all of her school supplies, and bruises to match, though those hadn't started until day twenty-eight. The parents were short tempered and the father's fists were loose. It was a rare occasion where Emma wasn't blamed for something she didn't do.

This was the only time that was truly Emma's where she didn't have to worry about what she was doing wrong; she could still cling onto those things that had been deemed "childish" though she was still very much a child. They had told her to grow up, that she wasn't a child, that if she wanted to do well or succeed she had to put the things of childhood behind her. They were words often repeated. Words of disappointment as she had not acted the way they wanted her to. Emma wished for the days where her father was Prince Charming and her mother was a Queen, loved and wanted by her father. She had loved watching them dance around the living room or hold hands as she ran ahead of them as they walked to the park. They were so in love. If only they hadn't died. The pain tore at her heart; she had never been able to talk about losing them. After they had died and she had been sent back to the orphanage they had tried to get her to talk to a therapist but she had sat there curled up in a ball arms hugging her knees as the tears rolled down her cheeks. After the third hour long session they had arranged that she had not spoken a word, they had decided that she was never going to talk. She had been happy when they stopped trying to get her to talk. It was too painful for her; it was too hard for her to remember the happiness and joy that they had brought to her in those few short months.

She hummed a soft tune to herself, she couldn't think of where she had heard it or knew it from but it comforted her, it reminded her of a small boy that smelled like the sea and the forest with kind features and a melodic laugh. Emma stared out the window, closing her eyes and trying to remember what he looked like. His tan skin and black hair that fell over his eyes and those eyes, blue as the sea she had spent so much time gazing at. Slowly Emma allowed the memories to creep back in and a smile to cover her lips. Her short with Killian had been one of the happiest times in her life, but she had put it in a box of the happy times that she couldn't remember because there were too many moments where she was in pain or being hurt, they were too sweet and never last long enough to reverse the pain that had been caused to her. She tried though, she tried to cling onto the hope he had awoken in her small heart but she heard the ominous footsteps as the door down the hall barely squeaked open.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps approaching her door. She scrambled to climb into her bed in time and look like she was asleep but the glint in the old man's eye terrified her beyond belief. He walked in quietly, shutting the door behind him looking at her with an anger and hatred that rolled off of him in waves, knocking Emma back against the wall as she tried her best not to show him her fear. She braced herself in the corner, trying to protect her small form as much as she could before the words came. She had been caught out of bed past her bed time and therefore had to be punished. She didn't even see the first hit coming before she felt the cool liquid slowly move down her temple.

"I thought I told you…" He paused for a minute before grabbing her small arms in his overly large hands tight enough that would leave bruises. "No getting out of bed after your bed time." Emma tried to move away from which only resulted in her being brought back up in front of him being shoved against the wall roughly. Her head fell forward as she saw stars. The tears started then as she tried to explain that she had done nothing wrong, but he didn't see it that way. Twenty minutes later he looked down at her body on the floor. _That would teach the stupid girl._ He thought before turning away without a second thought. Emma sobbed, tears flowing freely as pain seeped in from every corner of her body. Her small hand wrapped around the locket and with all her might Emma wished for a young boy with a smile and a laugh that could brighten anyone's day.

Emma could feel a soft rocking beneath her, it was almost as if she were moving though she knew that to be wrong as she was still in the corner of her bedroom. However as she slowly opened her eyes Emma realized she was indeed moving though where to was another question completely. She was moving with the gentle rhythm of a large boat out at sea on a warm summer's day. The light filtered in through the windows illuminating the wonderfully decorated cabin. The beautiful dark stained wooden desk sat in front of the windows with maps and pencils scattered around it looking completely at home among the luxury of the rest of the room. The couch by the fireplace was plush and luxurious and Emma could only imagine how soft the fabric would be if she were to run her fingers along it. The gilded mirror above the fireplace hung beautiful as it reflected the light all around lending itself as a lamp. Emma thought it looked like a fairy tale and that's when it clicked. She looked down and found her small hand clasped around the locket. Killian's locket. His words rushed back to her, _Hold it in your hands against your heart wishing to be with me and it will bring you to me_. She sighed, the locket must have brought her to him somehow. She wanted to smile and Emma could even feel the ends of her lips being pulled up but the cold hard reality curled itself around the hope in her heart. There was no way that she would have gotten a reprieve from her life, it just didn't happen. So Emma nestled back down into the covers hoping to hold onto every detail when she woke up again in her cold hard bed in the dismally small room that she had been given but her the small flame of hope fought to grow in her heart and remind her of the happiness she had felt around Killian.

Emma savored the feeling of the bed she was in, still in the dilemma of what to do. It was large, larger than she could ever imagine and she loved the way it seemed to engulf her in warmth and comfort, it reminded her of the feeling of Killian's arm around her body the last time she had seen him. The pillows that cradled her head were white, soft, and so fluffy Emma didn't want to ever leave. But she knew she would have to, it would come eventually. It always did, but the spark of hope was flaring, growing. Emma's mind raced between trying to look at things through reality and the dream world she now found herself in but the allure of the dream world pulled her farther and farther in. Emma closed her eyes, hoping and praying that this wasn't a dream and that for a short while she could be the child that she had been longing to be.

Wanting to go find Killian Emma tried to sit up but a wave of pain passed over her ribs taking away her breath and making it immensely painful. Emma pulled up the hem of her shirt to reveal her stomach, looking down she saw the bruises on her arms and her ribs. Trying to push back the lingering images of the night before Emma shook her head only to feel her vision shift and the world spin. Emma groaned unable to keep the noise from escaping. The pain and dizziness engulfed her and for a minute the pain of her reality tried to reclaim her but Emma fought to see the light and feel the hope swell in her again shutting the unbidden images away in a part of her mind that she would hopefully not have to open again. Moving her eyes away from her stomach and down her legs, she had been wearing a pair of thin shorts and a t-shirt to bed, now looking down she could see more bruises where he had hit her. Emma curled her legs under the blankets hoping to hide what she could, she hated when anyone saw the remnants of her life. She had been pitied before and she hated it. She didn't want pity.

Emma was startled as the large wooden door at the front of the cabin creaks opened revealing Killian's worried face.

"Alright if I come in?" his voice was gentle and worried,

Emma smiled and nodded, all too happy to see the boy in front of her. She had missed him greatly in the two years. Killian's face paled as he walked closer to the bed seeing the bruises on her stomach and lower ribs. Noticing his face Emma realized she had yet to put her shirt back down, doing so now she tried to cover the evidence of the night before. Killian's eyes traveled over her small form noticing all the bruises and cuts. Emma withdrew, she didn't like being scrutinized, moving back gently Emma wrapped herself in the soft blanket that had been wrapped around her in sleep. Killian looked up at her face noticing that she was trying to hide her pain from him. His smile fell as he climbed up in to the bed her sitting next to her.

"Emma," his voice was so quiet that she almost didn't hear him, she wasn't looking at him. She felt shamed because of the bruises on her arms and the cut on her forehead as she tried to move away from him. He gently pulled on her arm stilling her and trying to convey with every fiber of his being that his heart was breaking for her. There was so much pain in his voice, pain for her. He cared about her wellbeing and wanted her to be safe. Very few people had cared about that in her life. "How bad is it?" He had only seen the bruises on her one arm, the dried blood on her face and the bruises on her stomach that was only half of it but she didn't know if she had the strength to show him all that had happened in the last two years.

"It wasn't so bad last night. Just some bruises, nothing bad." Her voice was quiet and sheepish as Emma tried to downplay the pain and severity of her injuries. She hadn't noticed the emphasis she had placed on the words _last night_ that told Killian that this was _not_ the first time this had happened and things were much worse than Emma wanted to admit. Killian frowned, upset and angry and the people that would do this to her and hurt her this way. He moved closer to her holding her hand with such affection and so gently that Emma almost started crying. It had been so long since anyone had shown her any sort of physical affection that Emma moved closer to Killian laying her head down on his lap and holding a breath as she brushed her arm against her ribs, the pain radiating out before subsiding. Killian rested his hand on her back humming the same melody he had so long ago while rubbing soothing circles on her back and playing with the ends of her hair. He didn't want to push her so he simply stayed in that position thinking about how he had found out that she was onboard.

When his father had told him that Emma had showed up he knew that something had to be wrong. The look on his father's face conveyed as much. He had been itching to go and see her but his father insisted that he finish his breakfast and morning chores before disturbing the sleeping girl. Killian grumbled about having to wait but had finished his chores in record time. His father smiled as he watched his son work on the main deck of the ship. Killian and such a giving and caring heart, that he had gotten from his mother, now Killian's care and affection were directed at Emma is was with startling clarity that his father realized how devoted he would be. He wanted to put all other duties aside to ensure that the little girl was not only all right but safe and happy as well. He would make a good and honourable man when he grew up.

His father and been saddened when he had found the girl in the morning. Just hearing the painful groan escape her lips as he picked her up to carry her made his heart clench. He was not a harsh man unless the situation called for it. He was stern and demanding when needed but that was how a captain of a ship had to be, especially on the high seas, that was no surprise to anyone, but the marks on Emma's small body and the ease of picking up her thin form worried him. She was lighter than she should be, too light. He could see that for a small girl her age she should have been at least ten or fifteen pounds heavier, her clothes hanging loosely on her frame. His heart ached only guessing at what this little girl went through. He had placed her gently into his large bed as he pulled a soft blanket up to her chin. He shook his head deciding that it would be better to wait until morning before he had told Killian of her presences. The dark rings under eyes and the red puffiness told him all too well that she had not slept well or at all and that she needed her rest. It was at the very least something he could offer her. He had left her and now he found himself walking back to his cabin to check on her knowing that his son would already be there.

Killian's father stepped around the door into the room taking a moment to admire the scene of Killian comforting Emma as she rested her head on his lap.

"'Ello Emma." His voice was soft and smooth as he went to stand by the bed. He had found her in the early hours of the morning on the helm. Moving her into his own bed to make sure she was warm and safe. Emma was scared of Killian's father. Not because he had ever treated her unkindly but as he approached she realized how much his hands looked so similar to her foster father's the same menacing look, threatening that if anything were to happen that he didn't approve of that a punishment would be coming her way. Emma stirred from the quiet peace that had surrounded her as Killian had tried to soothe her worries and looked up at the man with fear and sadness.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Emma, I promise." He lowered his voice trying to persuade her that he was not going to hurt her in any way. He walked up to the bed though he stopped a few steps away to help her see he wasn't going to push her. He could see her fear and he wouldn't impose on it, he wanted her safe as much as he wanted Killian safe. Emma clung to Killian still, she had heard the words whispered too many times that now they were nothing but hallow promises that were lies. His father sighed and moved to leave, stopping on to turn for a moment, "There is some extra food in the galley for you when you're feel up to eating." He could tell that his words would do no good, and so choose that for the time being he could at least try to heal her wounds with actions and gestures.

Later that afternoon Emma finally emerged from the captain's quarters hiding behind Killian as they made their way to the galley. The children had been talking, Emma had told him everything, the pain that she had gone through, the abuse, and the feeling of being unwanted and unloved as they sat together. He had voiced his pain about losing his mother and feeling unwanted by his father. They had been silent for some time when Emma's stomach had made an embarrassingly loud gurgle and the children laughed. The announcement had lightened the mood enough for Killian to suggest some food. Moving from the bed had been the hardest part for Emma as her body was still sore but Killian had helped her as much as he could, ensuring that she was in as little pain as possible. They had left the captain's quarters and were making their way when Emma realized that the ship was literally full of men and not just regular men but grown men that so easily resembled the men that had hurt her that she was immobile, unable to move due to fear and panic. Killian had reassured her that none of them would harm her and if they even tried his father would very quickly deal with the situation. She had given a barely there smile before following Killian to the galley. She hadn't been able to eat in nearly three days and now the sight and smell of food overwhelmed her empty stomach.

Setting a bowl of stew in front of her Killian watched and laughed as he had to remind her on more than one occasion that the food was not going to disappear. Though what she didn't know was that inside his small heart was breaking. She had told him about the abuse and neglect but seeing the results of it firsthand sickened him. She had smiled and decided that she probably should act like a lady. Killian laughed as she suddenly became proper and was happy that she was able to bring a smile to his lips instead of the painful remorse that had been there all morning. Killian told her funny stories making her laugh as she continued to eat. He loved her laugh, when it was genuine it was light and airy making the girl in front of him appear as if she did not have the weight of the world on her shoulders. Once Emma had finished she slumped in her chair, taking on a look of a drunken sailor the children's laughter echo through the ship making the captain and his men smile.

They continued to sit at the table telling stories and jokes as they passed the time unsure of what to do as Emma was still scared of the other men. As the day continued to wane the heat increased and was becoming unbearable. As if knowing what the children were thinking Killian's father came down into the galley announcing that they were anchored near a sand bar and if the children wanted to play and swim they were more than welcome to as a he and a few of his sailors were headed into town to pick up supplies for the crew. The children smiled and nodded agreeing that swimming would be the best way to pass the rest of the afternoon. As Killian changed into only his undergarments and gave Emma an extra pair to wear they jumped into the warm clear water without a second thought.

Emma and Killian swam and played for hours enjoying the sun and the water. They had splashed and played but the Killian was ever mindful of the injuries to Emma's small form making sure that though they had fun they were not too rough to make them any worse. When they finally laid out in the sun to dry Emma sighed happily a bright smile pulling up the ends of her lips as the innocence that had been missing was once again restored. If only she didn't have to leave. Killian had planned on asking his father if she could stay with them forever, wanting her to be safe and well cared for. However his father had left for land before he had had the chance. Linking their small hands Killian hummed the melody again as he watched Emma's eyes drift shut.

"What is that from?" Emma's voice was quiet, she hadn't wanted to interrupt him but it was the third time he had hummed the melody and the peace that was brought with it was unimaginable.

He stopped humming, turning his head to look at her. "My mother used to sing me the song when I was a child. But since she died when I was young I don't remember the words, I just remember the tune. She would sing it to me whenever I was afraid and it would always make me happy." His voice was equally as quiet as hers becoming emotional at the memory. There was no need to speak loudly between them; they always did better with looks and quiet words. She moved towards him curling into his side sighing contentedly. "Hum it again?" Emma's quiet voice filled the space between them. It was a simple request and one he would more than gladly fulfill. He began to hum taking to playing with her hair as he allowed the soft tune to emanate from his core lulling them both to sleep.

The days began to pass and before Emma had realized it she had been with Killian for almost a week. She wasn't sure exactly how time passed in this world compared to her own but she didn't much care. She enjoyed spending nights talking about the stars and creating stories to go along with the shapes that made until their eyes fell shut. They had gone swimming every day enjoying their time out at sea. Killian's father and the crew watched as the children played and Killian taught her how to use a knife to protect herself. Her wounds healed quickly and before she knew it she was back into top shape. The children played all day helping with chores and enjoying the sun. After a long day of swimming and sword playing they laid down to sleep. As they were about to sleep Killian had the feeling that he would be losing her tonight. Moving closer to her he held her hand and hummed the soft melody that was now familiar and welcoming to her. She smiled before her eyes drifted shut into the comfort of sleep.

They woke up at the same moment, both blinking their eyes a few times as they adjusted to the darkness of cabin. They smiled at each other for a moment before they realized what had awoken them. It was the same feeling that had awoken them last time, a pulling at their hearts that meant Emma was to leave again. Both sighed, never wanting the other to leave as the peace, hope, and happiness they found in each other was unmatched. Killian enjoyed making her smile and seeing the light come back to her eyes knowing that she was safe, happy, and loved. Even at their young age they knew that the other was special. As Emma's form began to fade Killian wrapped his arms around her one last time squeezing tightly. Returning the embrace Emma whispered, "You're always with me just like I am always with you" before disappearing. Looking at where she used to be Killian smiled as he looked down at his hand finding a bracelet with a swan charm dangling from it lightly. It was the only piece of jewelry she owned but she wanted him to have it. Holding it tightly in his fist Killian laid back down dreaming of sunny days and a little girl named Emma.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please remember to review!**

**-Annika**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So I just want to continue to thank you all! The response to this story is really amazing. Here is the next chapter, though be warned it's a bit emotional. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: It's Been Too Long**

It had been about a year since Killian had seen Emma when it happened. His father had been growing increasingly distant in that time treating him poorly, not talking to him, becoming mean and seeing him as more of a nuisance than the son he loved. Killian had become confused; he had always had a good relationship with his father, they had sailed the realms together as they brought in merchandise for their vendors, getting along well and only got into trouble occasionally. Even still Killian fought against the changing behavior choosing to confront his father. The response was not what he had hoped for. Instead of being understanding his father grew angrier yelling and screaming at him that he was nothing but a bother and a burden to him.

Killian stared at him, eyes wide and hurt as the words settled into his heart. Had little Killian but known that his father was trying to "protect" him he may had reacted differently but Killian's father's idea of protection was being selfish and taking the easy way out. His father was a thief, and so far he had never been caught, but there were other things that had happened while thieving that were now catching up with him. He had never killed a man in all his years but there had been many assaults and "almost" killed men and stolen items to make him a wanted man in more than one area. In the last year they had been closer to catching him, making him pay for the crimes which he had committed. He didn't want to lose Killian, he loved him too much but his need for self-preservation was too overwhelming and with that he choose to leave his son thinking that it was the selfless thing to do.

Then it happened, the night his father didn't come back to the boat with his men after getting supplies, the night that his first mate-without a word- sailed away from the harbor with nothing but a single scathing look at the crew conveying that he was now the one in charge and if anyone had a problem with that they could walk the bloody plank. They looked away unable to speak a word to each other as the events that had passed in town now made themselves known to the other sailours. No one told Killian, unable to let the boy down as he thought his father some sort of hero, still telling himself that the words his fathered at screamed at him that night were lies. It was the hardest thing to do as they watched him wait in his father's cabin thinking that he would return. Finally the first mate came down, knocking on the door lightly before stepping into the room. He didn't give any notice before he started talking.

"Your father is never coming back Killian." The news cut through the boy in so many ways that he couldn't breathe properly, his breath hitched and his brows furrowed confused and startled all in the same moment. He sat there shocked, staring at the man that had just delivered the news to him, mind still reeling. His mind started racing with thoughts of explanations and none could have prepared him for what he was told. "He died trying to rescue one of his men. They got into a bit of a tavern fight and your father dueled the man. I'm sorry Killian." The first mate looked at him with a mix of emotions pity being the chief one as it lingered in his eyes. He had just turned eleven a month ago with the notion that he and his father would always sail the realms together. His father had begun teaching him how to maneuver the wheel and the more complicated nautical maps. He was going to be a captain just like his father and now all the dreams vanished in a whirl of smoke as the words continued to crash down again on his ears.

"If he died with honor then why did you not bring his body back!? Why did you leave him there unburied and abandoned like a criminal?" Killian demanded slamming his fist on the desk to emphasize his point.

It was the first time that he had truly looked at the first mate since he had delivered the shocking news mere minutes ago. Killian hadn't been able to think about anything else but now as the silence dragged and the minutes passed Killian took the time to look over the man in entirety. What he found he did not like, the answers to his questions where staring him in the face. His eyes had turned hard and cold, his shoulders tight and pulled back and square as his legs were just as tense. His body radiated the word "liar" and Killian knew the story he had been told was a lie, but if his father had not died with honour then where was he? Killian's mind switched into overload as the questions seeped in from his thoughts as he tried to piece together the puzzle.

"That's a lie!" Young Killian's voice echoed throughout the cabin shaking the other man to his core. It wasn't a question but a statement of conviction. As the man stiffened Killian knew that he was right.

The main laughed sardonically. "You really are too observant for your own good boy." He paused appraising the child before him. "Regardless of that fact, you're leaving. You'll be at your new home with your brother in the morning." The man's voice was bitter and without remorse, delivering the information without any care for the child before him.

"I'll collect the things of his that belong to me." Killian's voice was hard and emotionless. In that moment Killian realized that this must have been how Emma felt when she lost her parents and even now as she was moved from family to family. He wished for her smile and laugh and her small warm arms wrapping around him as they always did, wishing that he could go to her and forget about his world for a time. He wished for her comfort this time or maybe just her smile because that alone lit up his world. He clutched her bracelet in his pocket holding on to it tightly thinking of the warm smile and bright young girl that he cared so much for.

The pain of losing those you love, of being lied to, of having so many emotions thrown at you at one time that you just can't handle them Killian finally understood. He sighed and moved from the chair picking and choosing the things of his father's that he cherished and wanted more than anything. The first mate watched him without saying a word, the boy had just gotten the shock of his young life and well, as much as he loved the boy he was no father and never intended to be.

When morning came Killian opened the door to his father's cabin one last time, taking in the sight of everything before closing the door and slinging the bag that had all of his things in it over his shoulder before slowly making it to the helm of the ship. The first mate- now captain waited for him, his face stern. He had never been partial to children, though he had been around Killian for years; he nodded his head in greeting secretly glad that he was ridding the ship of the child. Moving the ship closer to the harbour the now new captain instructed two men to lower a boat and row Killian to shore where his brother and an old aunt waited. Killian kept a straight face, unsure of what to do now that he was leaving the only home he had known for the last eight years. Wishing a quiet farewell to the men in the boat, for they cared for him just like a son, he walked down the length of the dock to greet the older woman and boy next to her.

She looked over him appraisingly laying her thin wrinkled hands on the front of her long skirt while arching her eyebrow in way that told him she was most put out by having him stay with her and not at all pleased with the way he presented himself. Killian looked up at her, she was completely put together, her graying hair was tied back in a perfect bun not allowing any stray hairs to fall, the dress pressed and creased as it hung over her plump form in perfection. Killian thought she looked more like a school mistress than an aunt. He was intimidated by her stern frame and voice. Killian didn't know what he had expected but it was not what he was seeing now.

"This is your brother Liam. He'll show you how things work around here." Her voice was level and unforgiving. She waited a moment before turning and walking with poised strides to the waiting horse and carriage. Turning around she noticed he hadn't followed immediately, "Come now boy we don't have all day." Her voice was sharp in the morning air making Killian taking a deep breath. Killian watched as she turned away to climb back into the carriage that had brought them ready to continue about her day before the interruption of picking up her nephew. He looked back to the sea longing for the feel of smooth weathered wood beneath his fingers and the sea ahead of him with a small blond girl by his side making him laugh and smile. The sea was a part of him, his heart beat in time with its waves, losing that as well made Killian feel like a fish out of water, unable to cope with his new surroundings. Liam pulled his on his arm dragging him along behind him and out of his darkening thoughts.

The following years Killian did as he was told with an efficiency that astonished his old aunt, had she but known his father had demanded more of him in terms of chores while on the ship. At times she praised him giving him an extra day off, allowing him to go down to the docks and breathe in the fresh salty air that he had been missing in the last months. Liam often went with him trying to understand his brother's draw to the sea. One late afternoon Killian and Liam sat together on a hill overlooking the harbor.

"Killy, why do you always come here?" His brought mouthed around a bite of bread they had brought with them.

Killian was quiet for a few moments finishing his own bite of bread with the cheese spread he had brought along with it before speaking. "Have you ever felt so connected to someone or something that it becomes a part of you?"

"The closest thing I can think of is my connection with Anna…" Liam paused to think unable of something that could overcome him with happiness and wonder like the way Killian spoke of the sea.

"Let me tell you a story then, it might explain it a little better." Killian's voice was soft and gentle like the waves on the beach in the early sunset relaxing both of them. "In the days long ago there was a women that had been swimming in the sea with her friends. She was said to be the fairest in all the lands but she was unable to swim well and the water pulled her under sweeping her into its depths." Killian paused to take a sip of water from his canteen. "But death did not find her. The sea opened its arms to her, welcoming her home, filling her with a happiness that overflowed her heart. Even as a child she had loved the sea and now she was a part of it. In the mornings just before the dawn and the evenings just before twilight, when the world was doused in shadows she was able to see the truth in the hearts of the people. Unable to be seen by anyone she would walk along the shore, looking into the hearts of the people around her, finding those who loved the sea or had the seed inside of them. Taking some of the spray that covered her she would blow it gently towards them, dusting their hearts and opening their eyes to what was laid before them."

"Wow." Liam voiced in amazement as he watched his brother

Killian looked at the sea and closed his eyes as he focused on the sound of the waves and the feeling of the light spray that the breeze brought with it. "Once they returned to her, choosing to a life as a sailor she places something in their hearts, revealing the full gift she gave to them making them one with sea as they travel the realms." His voice had dipped low making the story sound haunting and beautiful.

Nothing was said for many minutes as Liam just stared out at the sea, he had always felt a draw, an inexplicable pull towards its glassy surface and the sweet song of adventure that rolled in strong with each tide. Killian smiled before the pull of nostalgia brought him down. His father had been the one to tell him that story and now thinking back to the last year it pained Killian to remember him as the feel of abandonment still lingered in his heart.

The strong had explained to Liam why he had always felt the pull to the sea and now seeing that it was not he alone, but his brother as well, Liam expressed interest for the first about wanting to join the royal navy. Over the next several years Killian and Liam became inseparable, growing so close that they decided they would even follow the same profession once of age. They both wanted to enter the royal navy. It would allow them to follow their dreams and live on seas as well as it was one of the noblest professions.

Once of age, Liam left their Aunt's house and entered into the Royal Navy working his way through the ranks as he continued to surprise his superiors at his ability to navigate the stars and ships with such ease. By the time that Killian joined as well, on his sixteenth birthday, it seemed that no time had passed at all. Life had been going well for Killian the last two years and now at eighteen he had been given the placement of Lieutenant under his brother who was Captain on the best ship in the entire fleet. He loved it, being back on the sea gave him a joy that had made his heart hurt in the years he had not been able to spend his time on the water but now with his quiet tidy life Killian couldn't have been happier.

He had just been given his placement as Lieutenant that afternoon and decided that he would head back to his quarters pack and prepare for departure tomorrow so that tonight he could spend celebrating. While rummaging through his things and making sure everything was in order he noticed a small chain sparkling in the fading sunlight that had been filtering through the windows of his cabin. Pushing the other smaller trinkets he had accumulated to the side he stared down at the small bracelet. It was made for a girl with a beautiful swan hanging elegantly from its chain. Killian frowned and furrowed his eyebrows trying to remember how he had come to own something that was for a child, a girl no less. Slowly the images came back as he remembered a small blonde girl with bright green eyes named Emma. He hadn't seen her in almost eight years. He had wondered what had happened to her and sometimes dreamed of meeting her again, now, as an older boy though he had never been able to remember her name and his brain had tried to piece what she looked like now. He had only seen her twice but even still his heart constricted while holding the chain wondering how the girl he had cared for so much as a child was fairing now.

Emma's return to her world brought back with strong force the harsh reality that her time with Killian was only a short respite from the life she lived. She had been gone for a week but only a day had passed and it seemed as though no one had noticed making it easier to avoid the inevitable punishment that would be coming with not having done her assigned chores, missing school, and in general being a burden to the family. The punishment she received the next night was enough to put her in the hospital and moved out of the hands of the harmful family. If only she knew for sure she would be safe. She had always hated the idea of hospitals and now more than ever she couldn't stand to be in the confines of its walls. The doctors and nurses looked at her with nothing but pity and she wanted nothing more than to become free from the restraints of the system that was supposedly helping her. She had come to resent the system, everyone said "it was there to help her" but not once since her fairy tale family had fallen apart had she been placed in a good home.

The doctors had kept had kept her for two weeks wanting to make sure she was getting proper nutrition as from the x-rays that they had taken to assess the damage they could tell she had been malnourished. The hospital and the state pressed charges against the family. Emma would have to testify to their wrong-doings. Once out of the hospital it was decided that it would be best for her to remain "in the state's protection" until the trial was over. She hated every minute of it. Once or twice every month Emma would be given a nice outfit to borrow. She would shower and eat separately from everyone else in the orphanage and then be taken away by a thin woman in heals wearing a monochrome suit. Some of the children at the orphanage thought she was a savior, standing up to the family that hurt her. It was rare to find a child in an orphanage that didn't have at least one mark from a family that had mistreated them and the ones that didn't weren't there anymore. However among the children that didn't think her a savior thought her to be flaunting her wounds and injuries as if it were a badge of honour. It wasn't and Emma never thought for one moment that it was. The others just didn't care and Emma agreed with them, she had been hurt and abused, but that was par for the course when in the system. After a year the trial finished, the state winning the case hands down. The father would be imprisoned for five to seven years without parole while he and his family would never be allowed to have a foster child again. Emma was pleased with the outcome that the family would never be able to hurt another child like they hurt her, but for her protection she was moved to another orphanage in another state.

The new orphanage looked cold and damp as she was driven up to the building. A stern older woman stood at the entrance with her hands on wide hips already impatient to get the girl inside, settled, and back to business as usual. She didn't like having her day interrupted, though with an occurrence like this it should have been normal. She had deemed it otherwise as they were in the middle of class and the interruption always made the children misbehave. The woman preferred order and quiet to the loud and obnoxious noise of chaos.

Looking at the building and the woman in front of her Emma realized she actually missed the other orphanage, she had been there a little over a year and had grown close to many of the other children, but being moved around so often was a product of being an orphan and so she was prepared to pick up and leave within five minutes. This new orphanage had no personality. It was more like a boarding school than anything else. There were structured classes throughout the day instructing the children on all sorts of subjects. When they weren't in class it was quiet time to do homework or read. There was an hour of play time after a forty minute lunch period where talking was kept to a minimum. However her stay in the orphanage this time was short before another family volunteered to take her into their home.

The next five years passed quickly for Emma as faces changed and families moved from place to place. These families hadn't been abusive, the last few had just been using her for the extra income so they could live more lavishly. She couldn't stand them. Her quiet but angry temperament and strong walls made it difficult for anyone to get to know her and so she was passed from family to family when she was no longer wanted or needed. She felt like a commodity more than a person, being traded and moved when she no longer showed any value to the family.

She had stopped counting the days and learning the names. It was easier that way, hope had been lost a long time ago and even the dreams of Killian had faded to nightmares of people leaving her repeatedly including the boy that held her heart. So many people had pushed her away, turning their backs on her and leaving her yet again on the stairs as they no long wanted her. She was worthless and by the age of eleven the notion had been cemented as she was once again told that she was nothing but a burden to the family. An inconvenience. A meal ticket. By the age of twelve Emma's walls were strong and thick losing any and all notions of being loved, lovable, or wanted. Tears had no place in her eyes and she held them back and stood tall, shoulders back, strong. She seemed strong as she made it through her teen years moving from high school to high school keeping a low profile so the other kids never learned about how no one wanted her. They always did eventually and the name calling and taunts that with it thickened the walls time and time again until no one had the ability to enter her heart.

Emma, with walls high fought back with her words. She had created herself quite the vocabulary and by age sixteen had perfected how to dissuade the jeers by her words alone. Her voice had grown harsh and so after a few times of name calling they stopped, but the one boy hadn't. He had continued calling her names and making jokes at her expense. Not willing to sit back and take it Emma verbally warned him to shut up at least three times before punching the boy so hard he fell backwards off his desk holding his eye and nose. Everyone in the classroom went silent all staring at Emma and the boy on the floor, "I believe I told you to shut up." And with that Emma left her class not caring if her teacher were to stop her as she headed to the library as a place of sanctuary. When the next class bell rang and the principal was waiting with her teacher she knew she was in trouble. She shrugged her shoulders and walked behind him. She had been justified in her actions, they could punish her all they want but it was nothing to what the punishment would be back at her foster family. She had had a good few years of families that decided punishment didn't need to be excessive however this most recent family was as broken as the ones she had been with when she was younger. Sitting and listening Emma wasn't surprised, two days out of school suspension, a letter home to her foster family, a written and a verbal apology. All in all it was light.

Emma had been correct, later that night she lay on her bed, unable to move. The pain radiating from her right shoulder and arm were excruciating. As she tried to gauge how bad the injury to her shoulder was she bit back a loud grunt that wanted to escape her lips. It was dislocated, Emma sighed. She couldn't put it back herself, she'd need help with that and until then her right arm was immobile. She used her left hand to lightly check the bones of her right arm ignoring the twinges of pain as she brushed against the bruises. Nothing important was broken or fractured. A couple of fingers would need a splint but she could make one of those easily enough.

Her ribs were another story completely. They were extremely sore making it hard for her to breathe without having to gasp for breath. She gingerly moved her fingers over each rib testing the skin. At least three were fractured and another couple ribs were bruised. She wouldn't be able to do much of anything with three fractured ribs and it would be a few weeks before any pain subsided. She tried to take a shallow breath testing her lung capacity. There was only a little pain; she tried a normal breath that ended with Emma screwing her eyes shut against the pain. Her ribs were protesting the expanse of her lungs against them if Emma could stand shallow breaths than she would be okay, hopefully.

Lying on her bed Emma catalogued the other injuries that she had. Some bruises and cuts but for the most part it was pretty par for the course. Her back had only a few bruises from stray hits but Emma could bear it as she slowly turned onto her back hissing out a breath as the jarring sent pain radiating out from everywhere. She took as deep a breath she could before closing her eyes hoping to relax her body. Trying to forget about the pain enough Emma began playing with the pendant on the necklace that she wore. It was a beautiful silver anchor that she let slip through her finger. She loved the feel of the smooth cool metal against the heat of her hand. Taking a chance Emma opened up the memories of the boy that had given her the necklace remembering the adventures and fun that they had had for the short time that she had spent with him. Slowly her body eased back onto the bed as she hummed an old tune to herself while allowing the smell of the sea and a boy with bright blue eyes flash in her memories.

* * *

To be continued in chapter 4, Thanks for reading, please remember to review!

-Annika


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey all! So first of all I wanted to thank all of the people that have followed, favourited and review my story! It's incredible. Secondly, I wanted to clarify that this chapter is a continuation of last chapter. I had to break it into two parts because it would have been over 10k words. This chapter probably will kill you so if you are just surviving the DW 50****th**** I would say you might want to wait so you die of feels. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: How Long Do We Have?**

It had been eight years since Emma had been in the Enchanted Forest and eight years since she had seen Killian and so at first glance she didn't recognize the quizzical eyes staring at her from where she was lying on the hard wooden floor. Trying to sit up to be closer to the man looking like Killian above her, Emma was reminded of how bad an idea that was as she clenched her left fist and inhaled as deep a breath as she could. The pained slowly diminished away from her arm but still radiated from shoulder. It was then that her brain made the connection of the hard worn wood beneath her, the bright blue clouds above her and the comforting smell of salt and water as a light breeze passed over her. Emma smiled realizing that she was on a boat and the small smile spread as she couldn't contain her happiness. She was on a boat! If she was on a boat it only meant one thing, she was home and she was going to see Killian again. That thought alone made the pain subside just that little bit more.

Focusing her eyes one the worried face above her instead of the bright blue sky and the white fluffy clouds made Emma realize that she had been found by someone that was not Killian. His facial features were so similar to his that it was startling but there was a sharpness missing that Emma had associated to his features. Even as a child Emma thought that Killian had sharp features, his jaw line was defined, his eyes a bright piercing blue, his nose a sharp line instead of the subtle bump that was hers. Looking over his face again Emma thought that the resemblance was too uncanny and that the man staring at her had the potential to be Killian's brother.

"Y'allright lass?" He slurred the question together with a crisp accent wondering at how she had suddenly appeared on the helm of his ship.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." her words coming out shallow and weak. Emma took a minute to regain normal breathing before asking more questions, "Where am I? Who are you?" Emma looked him in the eye with more clarity now, truly trying to figure out his connection to Killian. She usually ended up near him, wherever he was but at the moment Emma had wondered if the necklace had taken to her to the wrong place.

"I am the Captain of this ship, Captain Liam Jones." He was still squatting next to her, "You are in the Enchanted Forest. May I ask what _you_ are doing here miss? You appeared out of nowhere." He looked over her form and noticed the strange tight clothing that she was wearing and tried not to stare at the well-defined shape of her legs and torso. He had never visited a realm where the women wore such revealing clothes, how strange he thought the outfit that she wore.

Emma had caught the Captain's blooming blush and averted eyes as they looked over her form before realizing that the fashion in the world was quite different from her own. Before she could make a sarcastic remark about fashion and what men have and have not seen the pain in her shoulder and ribs began to creep back in with increasing strength. Emma shut her eyes, took as deep a breath as she could manage before gritting her teeth and leaned onto her left side to push herself up.

"I'm looking for someone and it's a bit complicated to explain." Her breathing was heavy as she explained what she was doing here. She wanted to see Killian and noticed that as she thought his name a light flutter passed in her stomach and her heart skipped a beat. As a child she had always thought him her hero but now looking back he was so much more than that. He was her best friend and the one person that she could trust unconditionally.

He gave her a skeptical look with his eyebrow raised, "Well, I'll do my best. Who is the man you are looking for?" He was completely dumbfounded at the situation before him. He had turned his back to check the riggings for one minute and the next he turned around to find a young woman groaning on the deck of his ship now asking him for help to look for someone.

"His name is Killian, he actually looks a fair bit like you but his eyes are bluer, he's a little bit shorter, and his hair is straight not curly." Emma kept eye contact with Liam checking to see if she could trust the man before her. She didn't like strangers, not in her world or any world but here everyone was different. She watched his body language and his posture noticing that he was genuinely concerned about her, he wanted to make sure she was alright. He was innocent in a way that Emma only wished she be, she could see it in his eyes, he still believed in life and love and the goodness of the heart. Emma's heart constricted at the part, she wished that she was able to be like that but the world had been too cold and mean for her to walk around delusional and ignorant.

There was genuineness to him as well as an easiness that made her want to trust his words, it brought so many memories back of a little boy names Killian, they had to be related somehow. Though the emotional reaction to hearing the name was unprecedented, Liam hadn't been expecting to hear his own brother's names fall from the girl's lips but he smiled nonetheless though with a more curious look to his eyes. Though he was now more than willing to find his brother and hear the interesting tale of the girl who appeared from nowhere.

"That's my brother. He's below deck at the moment; shall we head down and meet him with this surprise?" Liam looked curious and Emma wasn't sure if this would be good or not. Just as she was about to try and stand up an overwhelming fear of his reaction to her after being away this long made her panic. Would he want to see her? Would he want to care for her like he had so many years ago? Would he still care? Would he still be the same loving person as a man that he had been as a boy? Emma was so used to people changing and leaving that she suddenly didn't know if she wanted to see him.

"Sure." Even as she began to stand the thoughts continued to swirl around her head making her wobble and almost lose her balance.

"Here, let me help you." Liam was quick to wrap an arm around her waist, though high enough to be more than modest, and place the other one under her opposite elbow helping her to stand up completely. He could tell she was in a lot of pain and not one who was used to asking for help. Emma slowed her breathing, the movement at been painful as her ribs had protested against being used in the slightest.

It had been eight years and finally the impact of that hit Emma. If Liam was his brother than she couldn't even begin to consider how grown up he'd look or how attractive he would be. Liam moved to walk in front of her, dropping his hold on her once she had assured him that she had regained her balance as he headed down into the brig looking back every couple of seconds to make sure she could stand only to find her walking with ease across the ship. Apparently she had sea legs; Liam shook his head trying his hardest to concoct the story that explained how she was here.

Killian at heard a commotion up on the main deck but Liam was up there so he wasn't worried, knowing that whatever it was if he needed help he'd call to him. It wasn't until he heard the double set of footsteps coming towards his cabin that made him question what had happened. He turned around just at the moment that Liam chose to usher Emma into the room, he stood there staring unable to move as he looked her over unable to keep his mouth from dropping open.

"Killian please." His brother looked at him abashedly making Killian realize his mouth was still hanging open. Closing it and allowing his eyes to rove over her form he took in the site of the now grown up Emma Swan and she was beautiful. Even without her saying her name Killian knew who she was. Beautiful blonde hair, tall and slim, but most of all carrying _that _look in her eyes as she shied away from his brother and even from him a little.

"Hello Killian." Emma spoke quietly she hadn't known what to expect when she saw him next. If her math was right he would be eighteen and Emma couldn't help but think that he looked the part. Though there was something harder to him now than when she was last here. His eyes seemed slightly hardened, carrying around the sentiment of abandonment, she could see that from a mile away, she had seen it all too often in the eyes of the children at the homes and orphanages she had been in. Emma wondered what had happened to him but was quickly putting the story together, a brother she had never known about suddenly appearing and the look of abandonment, his father. Emma closed her eyes not only against the pain of her body but also as she tried to keep her emotions in check. She had always hoped that he would be spared the pain that she had felt and now he understood her even more.

There was a silence that fell after Emma's words making her drop her eyes to the floor. It was exactly awkward but there was more than enough uncertainty in the air that made the room feel stifling and uncomfortable. They had been sizing each other up, reading the stories of the past eight years in their eyes alone.

"Eight years." His voice was quiet but the pain that rang out through his words as they cut to the core of Emma.

"Three months and five days." The pain was equally evident in her voice cutting through him just the same.

Liam's attention was pulled away when he noticed Killian setting down his hat and removing his outer jacket before beckoning Emma closer. "How bad is it?" his voice was soft and gentle.

"It's the worst you've seen me though not the worst I've had. Three fractured ribs, my shoulder is out of joint, both arms pretty bruised, I have two fractured fingers on my right hand, and a multitude of minor bruises and cuts everywhere else." Emma spoke just loud enough for Killian to hear her, she hadn't realized that Liam was still in the room and jumped at his reaction.

"Wait, what?!" Liam's mouth dropped open as Emma spoke. He had sensed that she was hurt, but not to that extent. "What happened? Who did that to you?" He had spent his life with his aunt and though she was harsh she had never taken to thrashing or hitting him or Killian.

"The people I currently live with, but this is nothing new." Emma shrugged her shoulder at the statement. The physical pain was real but Emma had learned long ago emotional reactions to these things got her nowhere and so she had numbed herself to the emotional pain choosing to lock it away.

Emma's attention returned to Killian when he asked her quietly to turn around so he could look at her shoulder. Nodding and turning Emma jumped slightly when she felt his finger's feather light tough against her shoulder earning a chuckle from the man behind her. She tried not to concentrate on his touch, it felt good and as he applied more weight she did anything she could to prepare for what was coming. He was feeling around her shoulder trying to grasp what exactly was the best way to put it back into place. Emma took the time facing away from him to think about the man behind her. He was handsome that was for sure, he had definitely grown into his body but it was more than that. He looked accomplished and esteemed. He was a sailor, he had become what he had always wanted to be and she was happy for him that he had found something to bring a smile to his lips. All of Emma's thoughts vanished as Killian's hands applied as much pressure was needed before snapping her shoulder back into place. A muffled grunt was the only thing that came out as she grit her teeth holding in any other noise against the pain. She had learned a long time ago that people don't want to have to listen to you suffer, so she learned to do so quietly. Emma was almost doubled over in pain but felt Killian's arm wrap around her stomach, mindful of her ribs, to steady her against his own body.

"Damn that hurt!" Emma exclaimed turning around still in his embrace.

"It would have hurt more had I given you any warning." He smiled down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. They had been without each other for eight years, they had gone from children to adults and so much had happened but even still there was that connection, the connection that made them feel like they knew the other person just as well as before, as if no time had passed at all. Killian pulled her against his chest wrapping his arms around her. "I missed you." His voice was muffled by hair but she still heard it nonetheless letting the barest hint of a smile tug at her lips. Wrapping her good arm around him she repeated the words back, sincerity ringing in each of them. "And I you."

Liam watched the two of them interact with such ease it almost looked this they were an old married couple used to being around each other. It astounded him that they had been separated for eight years but they it seemed as if no time had passed all. He watched as Emma stepped back and Killian began looking over her arms checking the bruises. Nodding and making small comments about the darker ones before finally reaching her hand. Liam watched as Killian's face fell. The bruises along her arm, though sore, would disappear with time as it didn't seem her injuries were much worse there but Killian could tell that two of her fingers were fractured as they were clearly swollen and bruised severely. Moving to pull out some fresh linens and small splints Killian quickly created a solid splint around her ring and middle finger ensuring that would be safe.

"Liam?" A woman's voice broke through the quiet atmosphere as it echoed down the stairs as soft footsteps followed the voice.

"In here, Anna." Liam turned and greeted her at the door with a gentle kiss to her lips and a warm loving smile. Emma turned to look at the woman; she was beautiful with long chestnut brown hair that hung in a loose braid over her shoulder as she stared up at Liam with her almond brown eyes. She seemed kind and caring and Emma saw how the love radiated from her to Liam. It made her force a smile to her lips as she tried to repress imagines of a handsome man and a beautiful woman greeting each other after work or while making dinner, turning away Emma chose to focus on Killian again.

Killian was watching Emma carefully; upon her entrance into his cabin everything had become surreal. It had been so long since he had seen her that he was unsure at first if she was just an apparition or really her. He could read the pain and abandonment in her eyes that he had seen in his all too often, the same emotions, the same events, time after time. Killian had known as a child that Emma was not treated well and didn't have a good or stable home but now as he saw her story written over her features he realized how much pain she had endured. To him she was an open book. Killian watched Emma carefully in the brief moments of conversation before turning all of her attention to him.

Touching her left arm gently Killian pulled her attention back to him trying to distract her from the scene before them both. He let his fingers linger on her arm enjoying the feel of her soft skin against his rough calloused hands. Emma took in a deep breath not prepared for the touch. She could feel the callouses on his hands that had been created by years of hard work and sailing but the feeling of his warm fingers on her skin thrilled her.

"Killian, what about my ribs will you not look at those?" Emma inquired trying to take her mind away from her racing heart.

Killian blushed the most adorable shade of red that made Emma giggle for an unknown reason. Stammering Killian tried to recover, "Emma, as much as….as much as I would….that would be, um, highly improper, um." Killian pulled at his collar trying to loosen the offending material. Emma cocked her head to the side wondering why it would be _so _improper for a man to tend to the rest of her wounds before she nodded her head in understanding. Right, the Enchanted Forest was a couple hundred years behind the modern world in just about everything.

"Anna?" Killian's soft lilt brought the couple out of a quiet discussion as she politely inquired, "Yes Killian?" she was so gentle and sweet that Killian took a minute to just smile at her knowing that she truly was perfect for his brother and that he couldn't be happier. It had taken his brother long enough to ask the girl out, he laughed at the memory of it.

"Emma has some injuries on her torso, could you be as kind as to look and tend to them as necessary?" Killian hadn't even realized it but his arm had made its way around her and his hand had now settled, quite comfortably, at the small of her back. Anna nodded politely though admittedly she hadn't noticed the young woman in the room before that moment. Rushing over to correct her error in the most adorable fashion Anna held onto Emma's good hand, mindful of her bandaged hand,

"Oh my! I'm so sorry that I didn't introduce myself before! How rude of me!" Emma stepped back allowing more space between them. Killian was the only person allowed to stand that close to her and she was not welcome of other people trying.

"It is fine, you came here to see Liam." Emma smiled tightly at the other woman.

"Yes well, how silly of me for being unobservant, I didn't even say hello to Killian." Anna paused noticing the bruises that were poking out from underneath her neckline among the already tended to injuries. As Anna's eyes skimmed over Emma's body she gasped as she saw the skinny jeans that Emma wore as well as the fitted blouse that revealed more of her image than was at all appropriate. "Here, come with me. We must attend to your wounds and get you changed. We can't have you traipsing about town looking scandalous." Anna grabbed Emma's good hand as she turned and began walking towards the captain's cabin. Emma stumbled after wincing at the pain that came from her body protesting the harsh movement. Killian and Liam laughed and winced as Emma was dragged from the room though Killian enjoyed watching his swan leave.

"Now brother, you have quite the interesting tale to tell." Liam didn't wait more than a minute before ambushing his brother. He would hear the story of the strange girl and his brother and how they were so close.

Emma allowed Anna to drag her up the stairs and through the large cherry oak door into the apartment behind it. Emma marveled at the simple king bed that was against the far wall, the large fireplace dominating the western wall and the large dark maple desk that sat beneath the windows allowing the day light to pour in. Anna dropped her hand just after they had breached the threshold to hurry over to the draws underneath the bed. Rummaging around Anna found what she was looking for as she pulled out the dark blue skirt, bodice and overcoat. Emma stared at it with equal amounts of disdain and enthusiasm. Anna was about to bring out the corset as well when Emma stopped her, "I have three fractured ribs and several other bruised ribs a corset is not the best idea." Anna replaced the corset nodding in understand and asked that Emma remove her clothing so they could begin. The initial request made Emma still. She was still in a lot of pain from her injuries and knew that they probably looked a lot worse than they were. Killian had been the only person to ever see her injuries in full and in that moment she was scared to show the woman before her the true extent of her injuries.

After a minute's debate Emma slowly began to undress removing her clothes gingerly before folding them and placing them on the bed. Emma had turned away from Anna trying to hide the majority of her injuries forgetting the smaller but darker marks on her back. Anna gasped when she turned around reaching out slowly to touch the bruised skin both startled and shocked that anyone would inflict this kind of pain and injury to someone. Emma could feel Anna still, pulling up her mask and surrounding herself with walls Emma breathed deeply trying to ignore the racing of her heart as Anna continued to stare.

"How did you get these?" Anna inquired quietly as her fingertips tread lightly against Emma's skin making her move away and face the woman in front of her.

"A punishment from my guardian." Emma's voice was cold and empty. She didn't want to focus on what had happened to bring her to Killian she wanted to get back to him and enjoy however much time she had been allotted for this trip.

Anna nodded choosing to leave the statement untouched as she heeded the warning in Emma's voice though she was unable to keep the louder gasp as Anna took in all of Emma's torso. Emma kept her face neutral as she listened to Anna mutter "I'm sorry" over and over again as she began to pick up the gauze and tape to tend to her wounds. Emma was thankful for Anna's deft fingers but closed her eyes and wished that she would stop saying I'm sorry. There was nothing that she could to change Emma's life and Emma had accepted that long ago.

Once finished with wrapping her torso, Anna helped Emma into the dress pulling the bodies of her skin gently so as to not to disturb the bandages before lifting the skirt of her legs and tying it around her hips.. Once fully dressed again Emma moved in front of the mirror admiring her form in the dark blue dress that Anna had picked out. It was beautiful and Emma let herself finger ghost over the soft material that hugged her form but left much to the imagination. She realized in that moment with sudden clarity that it matched Killian's sailor's uniform and wondered if Anna choose to do that on purpose or whether it was happenstance. Leaving the matter alone she turned back the other woman.

"How do I look?" The hesitancy that slipped out in Emma's voice made her cringe hoping that Anna hadn't heard it or decided to ignore it.

"He will love it." Anna smiled at her marveling at how the dress hugged Emma perfectly. She was even more beautiful in the dress than in her other outfit. "Shall we go meet up with the gentleman again?" Anna opened the door with a flourish and a large toothy smile, ready to greet the gentleman and enjoy their reactions.

Their reactions had been one for the books as Killian's eyes seemed to pop again as he look at Emma, admiring the blue dress that Anna had found for her. He smiled and held out his hand as a proper gentleman would proposing a picnic on a nearby hill. All smiled elated at the idea of spending a warm spring day outside, but alas Liam and Anna had plans for lunch elsewhere and so Killian and Emma were left to picnic alone.

The afternoon moved slowly as Killian and Emma meandered their way to a hill that gave a wonderful view to the harbor. Laying out the blanket Killian offered his hand to her before realizing that she was already seated and smoothing out her dress. An awkward silence settled over them, unsure of what to say or how to act. Though they were in their youth their lives and experiences had taught them many things they should not have learned so young. They had grown up so much that they both appeared much older than they truly were.

"Shall we begin?" Emma knew the longer they sat the longer the awkwardness would grow and so instead chose to be blunt, in true Emma style.

Killian looked at her startled, he hadn't realized how much time had passed as he had been caught up in his thoughts trying to think of where to start. "Shall we begin right after you left?" His voice was hesitant and Emma knew it then it must have been a short time after she left that his father had left him.

Emma nodded before looking at him pointedly, clearly she wasn't going to start the rehashing of pasts.

"Well then..." Killian looked away. He hadn't thought about his father in a long time and now thinking about him he could feel the anger and resentment bubble up within him again. Emma was patient though, waiting until he was ready to give his answer. "My father left me. Choosing the easy way out for the crimes he had committed. His first mate left me with an Aunt I had never met that had been given my brother. It all happened about a year after you left." He looked at her, wondering how she would react to the information about his father.

Leaning forward Emma let her finger tips graze his cheek gently frowning. "I am sorry Killian. I wish I could have been here for you as you have been there for me." Her words were soft and soothing but the pain that Emma had uncovered would not be placated that easily.

"Yes, well, it wasn't like you wanted to be here." Killian bit out the words unable to hold back the anger that had been placed in his heart so many years ago. He never understood how the magic that kept bringing them together worked but he had needed her with him during that time and she had not been there. Emma pulled back feeling the sharpness from his words while looking apologetic as she played with her food.

She looked back up at him, gently reapply her hand to his face making him look at her. "I do wish that I had been there Killian. I did try to return to you on many occasions." Emma's voice was tight but strong, she felt horrible for not being able to have come back before now.

"What do you mean?!" Killian looked at her, eyes wide not understanding what she had meant, he thought she hadn't _wanted_ to come back not that she hadn't been unable to.

"I wasn't able to come back!" She explained, "I spent so many nights clutching your necklace thinking of you, wishing of you but I would always wake up with memories of you behind my eyes still in my bed." Emma sighed, "If the magic that has connected us had allowed I would have returned to you much more frequently and for much longer periods of time before now." Emma moved her eyes out of the sea, taking in the splendor and the beauty. She had always loved the sea, even before she had met Killian but being with him heightened her senses of its beauty.

"I see." Was his only response letting the silence between them fill in with the words that neither was willing to say. He offered her some lemonade as he pulled out two goblets from the basket. Taking the cup gratefully Emma's fingers brushed against his. Both of them looked at the other knowing they had felt the same electricity at the touch. Emma blushed pulling her hand back and away trying to shake what was growing between them.

"I see you have made lieutenant though, that is indeed a great accomplishment." Switching the subject with ease Emma smiled at him, hoping to ease the tension that had arisen.

"Indeed and my brother is Captain. The Fates have been kind to us and allowed us to stay together." He paused and she could feel his eyes on her again, "I wish they had allowed us the same kindness." Gently he took her hand stroking his thumb over the back of it slowly. Emma continued to look away from him trying to hide the bright blushed that flamed her cheeks at his words and ministrations. It had been so long since someone had shown her love that she had forgotten how connected and alive it made her feel to him. Indeed it had been much too long since her last visit.

Using his other hand Killian turned her head with a barely there touch enjoying looking into her brilliant green eyes and round face that he had come to associate with home, warmth, love, and true happiness. Moving closer Killian covered her lips with his own, giving her a gossamer kiss before pulling back and blushing himself. They both giggled at the silence as the rest of the afternoon passed with jokes, sweet words and innocent touches.

The evening waned on as Emma and Killian sat on the side of the boat watching the colours of the sky turn deeper and deeper blues and magentas with encroaching night. Their hands entwined, Emma laid her head on his shoulder taking in deep breaths of his masculine scent. "I don't want to go." The words slipped into the easy silence that had fallen between them as they both knew the truth of the words as well as the probability that the Fates would be as kind so kind to them. Wrapping his arm around her Killian twirled hair around his fingers while rubbing her arm and bringing her as close as possible.

"If I knew of a way for you to stay I would grant your wish dear Emma." His voice was smooth trying to quiet her fears. As the afternoon had passed they both had opened up about the pain they experienced in the time passed and now they had wanted nothing more than for Emma to stay so they could be together. They were happiest then and Emma couldn't help but let her walls down around Killian. He had seen her through thick and thin and she was unable to hide from him the hurt that he now understood. They were soul mates and they always would be but even now as the run dipped below the horizon and the moon began its ascent into the dark sky they let the silence swallow their fears. They stayed sitting as they were until they heard footsteps encroaching. Turning around they noticed it was only Liam and Anna walking side by side to the boat muttering quietly to one another lovingly.

"Evening brother. Emma." Liam nodded in their direction

"Evening brother. 'Ello Anna." Killian smiled warmly at both of them.

Anna returned the smile giving Liam one last look before he nudged her with a light push towards the couple. "I was wondering Emma, if you were intending to stay awhile and if so if you need a place to stay?"

Emma looked at Killian, the silent conversation passing between them, before returning her gaze to the kind woman before her. "We never know how long I have in this world," She gave Killian an apologetic look "But I don't think I'll be leaving tonight. I would gladly like to stay with you."

"Wonderful! Shall we head back now then?" Anna exclaimed with excitement. Anna had turned back to wish Liam a goodnight before kissing him long and slow allowing her lips to linger on his before stepping back, blushing.

"Are you sure they won't take you back tonight?" Killian stroked her cheek as he rested his forehead against hers afraid she would leave before he could say good-bye. Emma closed her eyes basking in the overwhelming happiness that came from his simple and gentle touches.

"Yes, I don't feel the pull at all or antsy. I'll be back in the morning." Her words were whispered as they ghosted across his cheeks. "I wouldn't leave without saying good-bye." She rubbed her nose against his before kissing the palm that was still lingering on her cheek before moving it away and standing to go with Anna.

Killian looked at her with utter fear, afraid that if she left now the Fates would take her away from him before the morning. Emma turned to wave good-bye and was struck with love as she saw every line of his face painted with fear. "I just don't want you to leave again so soon. I don't want to lose you." Killian wasn't afraid to voice his affections for her. Even though he had been with her for less than a day Killian couldn't find another word to describe for his rapidly beating heart, the complete joy that filled him, the butterflies in his stomach, or the pain at the mere thought of her being away from him as anything else other than love. Emma walked towards him moving slowly before reaching up and pulling his face down to her's.

"I won't." She paused picking up one of her hands as she laid it over her heart not missing the blush coming from him as the base of his palm was resting against her breast. "Do you feel this Killian?" she looked up into his eyes, walls down, vulnerable showing complete trust that the Fates wouldn't take her away tonight. "This is how I know I won't leave tonight. I believe it here. In my heart. Trust me." Her words were subdued and gentle caressing his face. Killian sole reaction was to bringer her closer, into the perfect embrace that had made her feel wanted and loved. The emotions making Emma have to hold back the wetness around her eyes she hadn't felt for years.

"I promise." His words rang true. Allowing his lips to linger on her forehead for an extra moment Killian stepped back out of the embrace releasing her to go with his heart in his throat. He had never met a woman like Emma and he was certain he never would. Emma gave him a genuine smile before heading home with Anna for the night.

Liam watched his brother with ever growing curiosity. While Emma and Anna had been in the other room Killian had given his brother the shortened version of how Emma had come to their world and how the connection of their childhood was just as strong now as it was then. Liam wondered at the love in Killian's voice as he spoke of the little girl, even so young that they could understand the importance of each other in their lives. He was flabbergasted at how it was possible but the love he saw from his brother had been returned from the woman that he had fallen. There was an undeniable connection between the two and even if he didn't know Killian he could tell solely on the basis of the way they acted around each other. Liam sighed, he could tell that Emma knew she was going back, she wouldn't be granted forever in this world and he wasn't looking forward to picking up the pieces after she left.

At present Liam and Killian were on leave, they weren't needed on any missions and for the following three weeks Liam and Killian spent every passing moment with each other and the women they loved. As time had passed Emma was beginning to feel the guilt of what was building between her and Killian. She had been given unrealistic hope as a child and had seen it taken away so many times that just didn't believe in hope any more except when Killian was around. He _filled _her with hope, wrapping her in love that completely made her feel at home and forget about her childhood and the hopeless nights she had spent crying herself to sleep. Even now she could see the fall down this would bring. She knew they were both going to break after this and the realization of that thought brought nearly broke her. She paced in her room staring out the window at the harbor and wondering if Killian had any sense that they were living a dream, that all too soon she would have to return home and never return. This was her last visit, the finality was in her heart just like the notion that each passing day she was closer to going back to her world. The pain filled her, but she didn't know what she could do or rather should do. For the moment she would mask her pain, she had spent a lifetime doing that already while making the last time the happiest. Emma sighed, this visit was a blessing and a curse and even now as Emma tried to settle back down to sleep she could feel her heart breaking for the wonderful man she loved so much that would break when she left.

Time had passed all too quickly and each night's good-bye was a whisper of promises that would all too soon not hold true. Each day they had chosen to do different activities and on one such afternoon another picnic was put to order, as all for laughed as the had lunch on the deck of the ship, Killian asked Emma in jest if she still remember all of her sword fighting lessons from years ago. Emma nodded, confirming she did. Unbelieving that Emma was as capable with a sword as his brother, Liam had challenged her to a friendly match. The first one that disarmed the other won.

Killian watched as Emma at first grew impatient with her grip continuing as it continued to slip before finding the sweet spot on the sabre where she had the most control. Once she had regained control the duel last moments earning a laugh from all members as Emma held Liam's own sabre in her hand. Emma handed the sabre back to Liam before re-sheathing her own and curling into Killian's side as she sat back down. He bright blue eyes shown with undeniable pride as she had bested his brother before he moved in to lightly cover her lips for a moment with his own adding the slightest bit of pressure before pulling back. Emma smiled at him sadly making Killian furrow his brows at her. She shook her head pulling away from him and settling her head on his lap as she couldn't look away from it. It was coming, the tugging sensation was just starting to make itself known in her heart and Emma couldn't bear to watch as the realization and pain dawned on Killian's face.

Sensing a change in the atmosphere between the two Liam and Anna looked at each other, unsure of what to do, just minutes ago everyone had been smiling and laughing.

"It's there isn't it?!" It had taken him a second to put together the reason for her pulling back from him before the anger and pain welled up. She didn't answer him as she stood up, Emma didn't run from fights but she didn't want to leave with Killian angry at her. "Answer me Emma, is it there? The tugging?" His voice was tense as he came to stand behind her.

"Yes, it's there." Her words were quiet hoping they wouldn't be heard.

"How long have you known? How long have they been there?" He demanded

She looked right at him, "They came as soon as you kissed me just then!" She didn't want to have to defend herself but this was the inevitable, this was the fallout she had been hoping to avoid.

"How much time do I have left with you?" His voice was a mixture of anger, love, and pain.

"I _don't_ know," Emma shook her head cursing the Fates for taking her away like this, "It only just started, but I can already tell it's getting stronger. Once it's irresistible I'll start fading." Emma sounded angry and regretful in that moment and Killian thought it was for him.

"So you **want** to leave? Is that it?" Emma whipped around staring at him as he flung his words harshly at her.

"Don't you dare, for one minute, think that I want to leave!" Emma retorted angrily.

"Well it sure sounds like you regret even coming and staying on this visit." Killian's eyes darkened with anger becoming more like the sea during a storm than brightly shinning on a summer day.

"Only because I hate that I've given you hope that I'll never be able to satisfy! I don't want to leave you Killian! If I could I would stay by your side for every day to come but the Fates have decided otherwise. If I could control this I would!" Emma rubbed her temples as she tried to explain how sorry she was.

"Do you regret me Emma Swan? Do you regret meeting me and loving me?" Killian's voice was hard.

"Never. You've been my light in the darkness my entire life." Emma's voice was solid, leaving no room for argument that her words were completely true. Killian stared at her searching her eyes, piercing her soul, trying to figure out if this somehow was a lie and finding only the painful truth that if it was within her power she would stay with him forever. Closing the distance between them Killian brought her body up against his with a shocking force before parting her lips with his own. There was no time for slow and loving only need and passion before she disappeared. Emma didn't know how to react at first, she had never been kissed by any other boy and now Emma was unsure of how to respond but as Killian's lips moved against hers her brain shut down. Functioning on instinct alone she allowed her body to return the passion that fueled Killian's desperate kiss. Emma's hands wound themselves around his neck bringing him closer before moving them through his hair clinging to him any way that she could. They continued pulling at each other's lips for another few minutes, desperation overriding their need for air until it burned for both of them, neither one could continue without the air as the broke apart. Breaths coming heavy Emma kept her arms around his neck as his wound tighter around her hips.

Killian opened his eyes noticing that Emma was beginning to fade already. The panic set in. His thoughts began to swirl not knowing what to do and nowhere near ready to give her up yet. "I _will _find you in the future. Just don't forget about me."

Emma took in his words staring into his eyes, drinking in his scent, his face, and everything about him. "I promise. I'm so sorry for all the pain Killian." She had started to cry the tears finally falling as her heart was already breaking. Killian hushed her, putting his fingers on her lips to quiet her worries.

"Don't be, I'm glad I got to meet you. I know we'll met again, I can feel it in my bones." He smiled at her weakly then as her image was almost completely transparent.

"I love you Killian!" Emma shouted clinging to him for one last second before disappearing completely, leaving Killian unable to return the words in time for her to hear them. His shoulders dropped unable to believe the Fates had been so unkind to him, that they had ripped her away just when they were getting so close. Killian walked back to his cabin unable to think about anything other than his beautiful Swan.

Emma landed on her bed sobbing silently as the tears streamed down her face into her pillow. She couldn't move and didn't care what happened if her foster parents found her. She didn't care if it had been a month or three days all Emma wanted was her Killian back. Hours passed and sunlight filtered in through the window as Emma continued to lie on her bed feeling nothing but the numbness that came with ever increasing pain of not being around Killian.

"Have we done the right thing?" A young voice broke through the silence that fell as the three women watched the mirror before them. Two souls connected now almost shattered as the pain engulfed them.

"Yes, they will meet again." The old smooth voice to her left answered before the other.

"They will meet when the time is right and they are ripe for love, a love that will be more powerful than it is now." The voice to her right came out breathy and wispy almost as if it was always changing and not quite there.

"Is they anything we can do to ease their pain?" The young voice inquired painfully. Her heart was breaking, she didn't think it was fair, she had been around since the dawn of time but never before had she seen a connection as strong as theirs and now watching both of them she was able to see it thin to nothing more than a thread. Though still connected she wished she could relieve their pain.

"No young one, these two have been destined for paths of pain since the dawn of time. Destiny herself can't touch these two." The older voice referred to their mother. "We must believe that she has a plan for them." The older woman turned away then unable to watch as the two souls mourned the loss of the other bringing the young one with her.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please remember to review, I really do enjoy reading your reactions!

-Annika


	5. Chapter 5

Hey All! Sorry it has taken me so long to get this up. With school ending and some writer's block its been a hard month. Anyways, here's the second to last chapter! That's right, chapter 6 is the last chapter of this story. Hope you all had a good holiday and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine.

* * *

They hadn't imagined it would feel like this, none of them. Not even the Fates could have imagined the fallout that came with Emma and Killian being separated. They were a bright flame of hope and love and the Fates couldn't believe that their loved burned as bright as it did even at their young age. Seeing them broken and incomplete as they lay alone and cold overwhelmed by the breaking of their hearts had broken all of them, but it had broken Present most of all. She had been taught that the older Past and the evanescent Future would speak wisdom, telling her that they would love again. But she couldn't believe them, the pain welling up in heart overtaking all of her emotions as her body wracked with sobs. Their mother walked in, saddened to see her daughters so distraught but she knew the bigger picture, she saw what was meant to come of it and knew that Emma and Killian would indeed be reunited again, but only when the time was right.

Removing Present from Past's arms Destiny wrapped her arms tightly over the girl's body as she continued to grieve for the loss of a love that was strong and beautiful. Some time passed before Destiny looked down into her daughter's eyes fondly as she smoothed her hair back. "Don't worry my dear, they will come back together." Destiny brought her back against her before continuing to shush her cries. A few moments later Present pulled back and out of her mother's warm embrace fueled by anger.

"But why do they have to wait Mother!?" Present exclaimed angrily

"They have to go through pain to come out stronger in the end. If they came together now their love would not be as strong as it will be later on." Destiny tried to pull her daughter back against her with a placating tone.

"Have they not gone through enough!?" Present's voice broke as she pointed to the glimmering wall displaying all that needed to be seen by the Fates and Destiny. Destiny paused and was about to answer before she was interrupted. "They have suffered so much already. Their lives are defined by pain and the few moments of happiness that we have given them have made them be able to pull through but you wish to take that all away. You wish to make them hurt even more than they already have, breaking them beyond repair." Present continued to rant, the pitch of her voice increasing with every point she made. "Why can they not have happiness mother? Why must they suffer more than they already have?" Present dropped her arm as her shoulders sagged, sounding defeated. "Why?" The simplest question in the world but the hardest to answer.

Destiny looked at her daughter carefully. She was not young and she had been around since the beginning of time but she was the present moment, she only could see what was happening in the then and now and even as old as she was Destiny could still see that it was hard for her to see the bigger picture, but that's how it was. She took a deep breath and looked at her daughter evenly before answering her, making sure her answer would suffice. "Because my daughter, sometimes love has to wait before it can fully bloom. Killian and Emma are special but their love is still so young. When it comes time for them to love, their love will heal all the brokenness that this life has brought them. Love is not about the moment it is about the entirety of its life." Destiny gave a sad smile to her daughter, knowing that even though she understood there was still so much she didn't see about their story. Moving to kiss her daughter's head Destiny sighed, she had wanted to give her daughter comfort not more pain, but her words had not eased her in the least. "Love is strong, it will mend the hurt." Turning and walking away Destiny wished her daughter could understand, it was just as painful for her to see Emma and Killian so broken, but she saw the whole picture and she let a sad and tight smile cover her lips as she knew they would be reunited and then even death could not stop them. Their love was more pure and true than any had been in such a long time. They were broken and hurting but their love would be powerful enough to mend all of that in more ways that anyone could imagine. They just had to wait.

* * *

Neither one had been able to withstand the fallout. They had both been so broken and so hurt that they couldn't even imagine what life would be like knowing that they would never get to see the other again.

Killian sighed as he leaned against his bunk unable to really grasp what was happening. He had been so happy just moments before and now he felt like he was falling and wasn't going to ever stop. He just didn't know what to do. He leaned back until he was lying down trying to clear his mind as the pain continually rolled at him like waves on the sea during a storm. They never seemed to stop. He closed his eyes and tried to relax but his mind brought back images of her brilliant smile, he could hear her gentle laugh as they looked out at the sea or as the dueled before falling into a heap of giggles, he could smell her perfume as it still lingered in the air around him. Sighing he opened his eyes, trying to push the memories away as his heart continued to break, each one a reminder that she would never be coming back. She didn't have to say it, neither did he, they both had just known, the connection within them proving to explain things between them that words couldn't. Rifling his fingers through his hair Killian tried again to quiet his mind, but he wasn't able to. Standing up quickly, feeling antsy, he removed his jacket, nearly tearing it in haste before running up the steps to be on deck.

Killian stopped as he watched the moon's reflection in the water, hours had passed and night had fallen. He had needed air and the overwhelming feeling that she was well and truly gone hit him as he watched the darker purples and blues of night ebb and flow with the clouds. He leaned against the railing, letting his weight be supported by his arms as he clasped his hands together lowering his head and just staring at the gentle waves lapping against the boat. It was then that he noticed the small bracelet Emma had given him dangling from his pocket. He kept it right next to his watch as he pulled out the short chain with the pendant of the swan dangling from it slowly. He held onto it for hours, staring at the small innocent object that reminded him of her in so many ways. He watched as it swung back and forth from the movements of the boat and water. It wasn't until the blues and purples of night began to recede that Killian realized he had been out here all night. He had been lost in the memories, they had brought him so many things, to only lose her now, he sighed and chuckled darkly before speaking to no one in particular. "You just had to meddle. You couldn't stay out of it. You couldn't give us happiness. You just had to take her away." Killian sighed, wondering if he had gone mad as he took his anger out on Destiny or the Fates or whoever was listening.

Killian shook his head, watching the sun rise over the water painting it a myriad of colours. The rolling waves of pain and dulled into a constant ache. He could still feel the gaping hole but instead of the immediate overwhelming pain it was the ache of loss. Even though the pain wasn't overwhelming but it ate at him all the same.

"I'm sorry Emma." The words drifted out of his mouth before he had even thought about them as his hand relaxed and he heard the "plunk" of the small bracelet as it hit the water before sinking into the murky depths below. Killian lowered his head as he fought the tears that were trying their hardest to escape. He had had to give her back, to give her away, to let her go. If he held onto her he would never love again, never live again, and so Killian tried his best to forget her. For the next two years Killian threw himself into his work as a sailor, becoming the best he could be as he moved higher in the ranks. He had managed to forget her, or so he had tricked himself into believing he had forgotten her, but she still lingered, in the back of his mind, trapped in small box that held her memory from escaping.

* * *

Emma screamed into her mattress as the pain engulfed her before falling silent. She stared into the pattern on the mattress as her eyes glazed over and her mind began falling in on itself. There was too much pain, she didn't know how to cope or how to deal with the constant barrage of memory after memory of the boy that had kept her sane, had truly cared about her, and loved her for who she was despite being broken and hurt and worthless. Now as the pain continued to move around her wrapping her in its tight and unforgiving embrace Emma broke, completely and utterly broke unable to make a move as she lay paralysed on the bed.

Slowly her brain woke up, shutting down the pain and telling her the practical thing to do. _Forget him._ The sweet voice of her mind whispered. _Put him away like all the others. Bury him away._ Emma shook her head trying not to listen she knew that it would be less painful that way. But she wanted to keep him alive, he had made her smile and laugh and love. To give him up would be to give up all the happiness that she had experienced with him. It was always how she had dealt with it in the past and now it would serve her so well. But the notion of putting Killian away in a little box broke her heart again. He deserved more than that, he deserved so much more than a little box in her heart. The pain wracking her body was overwhelming, yes, but he was so much better and his love had healed parts of her that she never thought capable of healing. She shook her head back and forth unwilling to listen to voice sweetly telling her to tuck him away. _It will be easier. Tuck him away. Tuck him away. Tuck him away._ The voice sang sweetly in her head moving the words together in an enchanting melody.

Emma wasn't sure if she wanted to tuck him away, he had been her sunshine and she didn't want to take him away but the pain was clouding that sunshine and she knew that she would never be able to think about him without her heart aching and so she was drawn to listen to the voice. The melody drawing her closer and closer, like the sirens of the sea that he had told her about. Another hour passed and the voice continued to sing its enchantment luring Emma closer and closer to putting Killian in that box that she didn't want to put him in. The words sweet, promising less pain and a better life. She laid in bed all night hugging herself tightly as she slowly took every memory, every scent, every feeling and every little bit of him that was in her body and tucked him away in a little black box in the back of her heart. By morning the box was tied neatly away, tucked in a small remote corner that had walls as high as mountains around it.

Just before dawn Emma felt the need to walk, to move around, to try and leave her memories trapped in this room and this room alone. Not even realizing she was still in one of Anna's dresses Emma moved silently through the house walking along the sidewalks and down to a bridge that looked over the rushing water below. So beautiful and so bright just like other water she had spent so much time on. Wrapping her hand around the anchor that had stayed with her for so long she stood by the edge holding her hand over. "You have to keep him safe, hold on to this for me for a little while." Emma paused for a moment admiring the pendant as it danced in the wind and the light. "Keep him safe because I can't." Emma released the necklace and walked away, unable to watch as it plummeted below the dark surface of the water.

* * *

Destiny reached her hand through her mirror grabbing the swan bracelet that Killian had let drop over the edge of the boat before reaching into a different mirror and reaching for the anchor necklace that Emma had dropped. She sighed, she had known what they were going to do. Too many times life had thaguth them that the ones you love the most as always the ones that get taken away first. She held both items in one hand hoping time would speed up so that the two lovers would be reunited. She looked ahead in their lives, it would be a tough life for both of them. So hard, and so painful but in the end bright and burning with love. All she needed now was the magical flute that a certain young boy kept and she'd have what she needed to give them a way home. She would wait until the time was right before she would obtain that item though, it had to be just before they were to leave, when they were desperate enough to need it. So she waited, and watched as they continually moved through life and farther and farther from each other. She sighed unhappily as she watches the scenes pass in front of her eyes. Killian has just lost his brother. When Emma meets Neal, Destiny knows that it is not meant to be. Neal is not meant for her, he is meant for another and she grieves at the pain of the fallout of this one as she watches Emma break after being arrested. Then Neal is gone, leaving her in prison, pregnant, without a word. Hook met Milah, falling for the fiery woman with a need for adventure. Then Milah dies and Hook spends the next three centuries searching for a way to exact his revenge on the Dark One. She watches as they both follow the same path, burying their pain under masks, under exterior skins that are so hard and so tough that no one has the ability to see through them. Except each other, they have a gift for reading each other, seeing the pain and past because they've seen it so many times in their own eyes. The first time they meet it's astonishing how well they can read each other and Destiny sighs as finally things are coming together as they should. The threads finally turning bright red again and becoming even thicker as they are finally reunited, ready to start their journey back to one another.

She stands putting events and moments in place to pull at the memories that are locked away in their minds and slowly they start coming to life. First as dreams, Emma dreams of young man with raven hair and eyes as bright and blue as the sea who opened his heart to her and allowed her to find a home. He dreams of a brave young blonde girl that fought through the pain of the past to see his smile and hear his laugh. The dreams press into the front of their minds, but the pain and the walls are too tall and it keeps them from breaking through. Time after time Destiny watches and waits, sometimes there is a flicker of something in one of their eye's, almost, but not quite. Destiny knows what's coming, it's been brewing since they met, the tension building until it erupted with the kiss in Neverland. Destiny smiled as she watched them, it made her happy, the red thread glowing even more brightly and becoming even thicker as they continued to kiss. The time was almost here.

But all of that had changed when Pan had told Hook that Neal was still alive. Destiny watched as emotions flicked over Emma's face as the words fell from Snow's mouth. The pain washing through her, the reality that he was still alive, the fear of her past becoming her present again. All of these things swirling to become a storm but Emma shut them down, looking to Hook, the one show chose to trust above her mother or father to confirm the information. Destiny knew, she saw how they were coming together and knew that even with the new information that Neal was alive it would not sway Emma's choice. After they had saved Neal, Destiny's thoughts were confirmed when Emma told Hook that it was no contest. It wasn't. It had always been Hook - or rather Killian- but Emma would always choose him.

Finally Henry is saved, a battle lengthy and dangerous dragged out over the terrain of Neverland until all of the Lost Boys were captured. Regina and Rumple worked together to create a cage of sorts on the island to keep them there forever, once the Jolly Roger left, the realm would be sealed, forever. Boarding the ship, Emma and Regina each holding a hand of Henry finally collapsed together on the main deck, the two woman sitting side by side holding their son and trying not to cry. The emotions taking over, making both women break down, so happy to finally have the thing that the loved most back, safe and sound. And now, it was time to return to Storybrooke, some of the other's asked why not return to the Enchanted Forest but they had to return to the others, and then they would find a way to the Enchanted Forest.

"So, how do we get out of here?" Regina's voice was tight but elated as she continued holding her son as Emma had walked over to inspect something that she had found. Everyone had gone silent, looking at Tinker Bell, Neal, Emma, and Hook, for the answer. The air was heavy as they were all waiting on bated breath for what would take them back home and finally give them a little peace and quiet. But nothing came, no one had a way to get them out of Neverland, and they didn't have much time before the spells that Rumple and Regina enacted would include them as well.

"You have nothing?!" Regina's hands went to her hips her brows lowered and her tone dangerous.

"We came all this way and you have nothing?!" Snow was riding the coat tails of Regina's word, echoing her thoughts

"You've got to be kidding me!" David added turning his back away as he tried to rub the stress from his temples.

"I thought I told you, we had to find a way out of Neverland!" Tinker Bell added in with the rest of them.

"Seriously, are you that stupid Hook?" Neal added condescendingly looking accusingly at Hook

"Don't even start with us!" Emma countered back, taking a defensive step forward to cut Neal off.

"Wait!" Henry tried to raise his voice above the growing cacophony of arguments. He continued to try for the next few minutes before running to the edge of the boat and up on the railing only hanging on to the rigging before yelling to get everyone's attention. "HEY!" Everyone went silent as they realised what was happening. Emma looked at Regina before they both stepped forward trying to coax their son into stepping down.

"Will you just listen to me?!" Finally he jumped down and there was a collective sigh of relief.

"What is it Henry?" Regina asked kneeling down in front of the boy keeping a hand on him to relieve her quickly beating heart.

"When I was with Pan, we were by a lake and this really friendly, pretty, mermaid came up to me and gave me this." He pulls out a conch shell glimmering in the moon light. "She told me to call it when I was back on the Jolly Roger and she would get us home." Regina reached for the shell carefully unsure of what its purpose was before looking towards Rumple with eyebrows raised in silent question. He walked over slowly holding the shell delicately before raising the pointed end to his lips and blowing air through the space. A low pitched hum came out as they all waited for the result of the noise, they all waited, breaths held, in the silent night for any movement but nothing came. Several minutes passed and Rumple looked down at the shell ready to break it when suddenly Ariel appeared again.

"Regina, do you have anything to do with this?" Rumple looked back from the watch to glance at Regina as she made her way over.

"What is the meaning of this Ariel?" Regina looked at her pointedly.

"Am I allowed on board?" Her sweet voice carried over and Snow smiled, happy to see the woman again. Hook looked at her appraisingly before nodding his approval.

"Fine." Regina turned away as Ariel appeared moments later dripping wet and holding an old worn wooden box that had a lock on it. "What is that?" Regina's dismay and doubt that the box had their key to get away evident.

"Stop." the word slipped out of Emma's mouth before she could even think and everyone looked to her. Her thoughts were racing. She hadn't seen that box in years, in fact she had trouble placing where she knew it from. She had blocked off so many memories of her childhood, all to painful to try and bring back, but the box was from her childhood, it was a part of her, and it was trying to tell her something."Where did you get that?" Her eyes were wide, surprise marking all of her features. "Where did you get that?!" Emma repeated not giving Ariel a chance to respond.

"Someone gave it to me. Told me to give it to you so you could leave this realm. She was a beautiful woman dressed in white flowing gowns." Ariel paused, Emma slowly walked closer to it, unable to believe that it was before her. Hook was keeping back but followed Emma slowly, trying not to spook her, something about this told him that it linked the two of them, he felt connected to it, just as he had always felt connected to Emma. It was more than being able to read her and see her for who she was, it was something stronger, thicker, it held them together over time and realms.

"Can I have the box?" Emma reached out carefully letting her fingers brush the wood making her mind believe that it was in fact the same box from her room from so long ago. The box was really of little consequence, it had been loaned to her to put the few pieces of jewelry in by one of the many families she was with in her childhood. She had always remembered it though. The box was distinct, rich browns shone under the stain meant to highlight their colour along with the beautiful etching detail on the front. It was an amazing piece, one she wished she had keeped. The designs of the stars always made her think about the little boy that had showed her the beauty of the stars in the foreign land she had dreamed of.

With a wave it came back, Emma's hand fell from the box as she clutched her temples unprepared to deal with memories as they came crashing back in. Hook and Snow ran to Emma at the same time, everyone unsure of what was happening but Hook being closer got to her before Snow. Gently hold her shoulders Hook watched Emma as she felt the memories seeping back in, one after one.

Emma kept her eyes closed, she could feel someone holding her, keeping her stable, she sensed more than knew that it was Hook, he always was there for her, always taking care of her in the way she needed. He reminded her so much of a little boy with black hair and big dreams. The little boy that had cleaned her up and taken care of her, had told her stories of the stars and sung her to sleep. The little boy that made her feel safe and at home, the little boy she visited again two years later after a particularly bad "punishment." The little boy named Killian. Emma looked at Killian, eyes wide and searching his, to see if he had any recognition of what was going on, if he had the memories too.

Hook looked worried but recognition was not among his features. She continued to search his eyes, hoping that her eyes could convey everything her words couldn't. He looked confused, something tugging at a box of memories tucked away long ago. She stepped out of his arms, noting the loss of his calming touch when she set the box on the deck kneeling down as she begun to put in the combination.

"Emma-" Snow drew out her name, worried. "What is that? What's going on?" her voice wobbled.

"Memories." Emma retorted quietly before putting in the final number and pulling the lock down. Emma took a deep breath before opening the box, admiring how well everything had been preserved. And there, on the green felt lay three objects, a necklace with an anchor on it, a child's bracelet with a swan pendant on it and a wood flute. Killian kneeled beside her, still worried and confused until she held up the bracelet with the swan pendant. He looked at her eyebrows raised before she took his hand laid the pendant in it and closed his fist around it. She saw the moment where the memories flooded back for him as well. She watched as he stared down at the small metal object in his hand turning it over again and again with wonder.

It was then they had both reached forward for the flute. Both thinking that it had connected them somehow but neither one could remember it. Then they realised it wasn't the object itself but rather what it represented. The song, the lullaby that Killian had sung to her so many times to get her to fall asleep or relax, the song without words that was soothing and comforting and bonded them closer than they could ever imagine.

"Not that we're all waiting her for an explanation or anything dearies, but tick tock." Rumple interrupted the moment his tone demanding.

"I know how to get us out of here." Emma took the flute and stood, staring right at Rumple before looking back to Hook smiling. "Shall we captain?" She gestured with the flute as he stood, nodded and walked over to the wheel.

"Whenever you are mi'lady." He gave her a knowing smile their silent communication explaining everything.

"Can someone please explain what the hell is going on!" Regina exclaimed uncomfortable in a situation where she didn't have all the knowledge or the control.

"We're going home. Hold on to something now." Emma sighed, letting a smile bring her lips up, letting the warmth of the happiness fill before bringing a memory forward of him humming the song, or maybe he was really humming it here and now but either way Emma didn't care, she heard the low vibrations of the sound that reminded her of home and played them into the flute, again and again creating a flowing melody. As they moved farther out into the water before the ship was lifted into the air by the magic of the island and music that tied it to the portal and finally leaving Neverland. Everyone was in shock. Regina and Rumple had said nothing as Hook maneuvered the ship through and onto the other side and gently let her down in the water outside of Storybrooke.

They were home!

* * *

Alright! That's where this chapter ends, next chapter will be up soon, hopefully by the weekend if I can manage it! Thanks for reading and please remember to review!

~Annika


End file.
